My YuGiOh and Gx Movie: Fate's Seal
by StarSwirl05
Summary: My long overdue Yu-Gi-Oh and Gx Movie that had previously been lost due to poor instructions in a Microsoft Expression Web program but is finally up and ready to be presented! Features a new episode writing format!
1. Fate's Seal Part 1

Fate's Seal (1)

[Inside Battle City…]

"Man it's good to have Viper out of da way," said Joey.

"Yeah, who knows what he would've done if I hadn't defeated him. Maybe now we can have a normal life here. I'll just get some sleep and see you guys tomorrow," said Yugi.

"I think after all that, that's sounds like a good idea. See you later, Yugi," said Tea`.[Inside Yugi's house…]

"Night grandpa," said Yugi.

"Goodnight, Yugi," answered his grandpa. *Yugi gets into bed and sleeps* [In his dream…]

"Where is everyone? It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth," said Yugi.

"Hey, king of games. Glad to see ya," said Jaden.

"Same here I guess. So where is everyone?" asked Yugi.

"There is definitely something strange going on here. Though there always does so that's not all that new," said Alexis.

"Greetings fellow duelists, I have some very important news that you'll want to hear. There is a special kind of summoning to be released very soon. You'll find out what it is soon enough but know this, it'll change the way you duel," announced Pegasus.

"A new summoning?" questioned Alexis.

"A new summoning, this sounds awesome," exclaimed Jaden.

"I hope it's not too complicated," pondered Syrus.

"Well that's one thing that'll probably be out of the question. After all, if no one can play it or figure out how to play it, the whole thing will be a bust," explained Alexis.

"If it's supposed to change the way we duel, I can't wait to get one," replied Jaden.

"Are you talking about that new summoning Pegasus mentioned? There's a rumor going around that the cards will be a different color than what we've ever seen before," said Chazz.

"Now what I'm wondering is if this new type of card will be compatible with our duel disks. Can't play a new troop if it doesn't even sign a treaty with the duel disk," said Hassleberry. [Meanwhile…]

"A new summoning indeed. Unfortunately for them, I already have one, the very card Pegasus had before his announcement. Once I find a partner to harness the power of this card…..*he sees a news report about new duelists approaching* Well now, I think I've found who my opponent will be. It will be a long journey before I select my partner as my past team members weren't good enough. *he looks through his book of past duelists* My partner needs to be more powerful than any other duelist. Sartorius…..the duelist who tried to take over the world with light…he's certainly one to think about but can he or any of them truly master this new summoning? Only one way to find out. I have to find these duelists and duel them!" thought Dartz to himself. [Elsewhere….]

"Grandpa, I'm back," announced Yugi.

"Yugi, there's something I want you to see. It just came up on the news," explained Solomon. *Yugi walks over to the TV*

"Several duelists riding strange variations of bicycles have emerged onto the scene and police are now looking into this," said the reporter.

"We never had a police force before. It's good that we have it now because there were plenty of times before where other duelists got their cards stolen and without any police to catch them, they were able to take whatever they wanted," recalled Yugi.

"Rest assured that these duelists will be identified by the end of the week," said the policeman.

"I hope so," said Yugi. [Later that day…]

"Wait a sec, guys, look over there," announced Tea`.

"It's the duelists from the news," said Yugi. *they rush over and run into Jaden and his friends*

"Catch the new guys yet?" asked Jaden.

"I watched the news report about it an hour ago. It seems a little strange that they don't know who these people are and that it'll take a week to find all of this out," replied Yugi. [With good Sartorius and Sarina…]

"New duelists, something this town needs to stage new tournaments. Without my tarot deck, I cannot predict what they will do and one can only hope that there is nothing sinister about them," thought Sartorius.


	2. Fate's Seal Part 2

Fate's Seal (2)

[At Domino Museum…]

"Alright, that's far enough," said the policeman.

"Why can't we talk to them?" asked Yugi.

"They don't want to be bothered at this time. Not even our team can talk to them," explained the policeman. *the mystery duelists head off*

"I wonder if the commotion scared them off?" asked Tea`.

"I don't know about you guys but I've got a bad feeling about them," said Tristan.

"Yeah, why would they act so strangely? It's like they have something to hide," said Joey. [A few miles away…]

"There they are," exclaimed Sarina. *She and Sartorius rush over*

"Sarina and Sartorius, what are you two doing here?" asked Jaden.

"Like most, we can to see just what was going on but I guess we're too late," replied Sarina.

"Did you guys manage to get anything about them?" asked Sartorius.

"Nope, not a thing," replied Yugi.

"We couldn't even get near them because that new police force blocked us," added Joey.

"Perhaps both those new duelists and the police are working together somehow," suggested Sartorius.

"Maybe we'll get another chance later," said Tea`.

"Let's hope so," said Jaden.

"Yeah and I'd rather know sooner than later," added Syrus. [Later that day…]

"Other than the strange duelists, not much is going on around here," said Hassleberry.

"I guess that's a good thing. We've had pretty action-packed years here already," said Alexis.

"No joke, especially with Yubel controlling those people last year," agreed Jaden.

"That was the toughest year so far. This whole city seems to always have some enemy come in and mess up what would've been a quiet and relaxing year" said Yugi.

"On the bright side though, it keeps it from being boring around here. Bad guys give us a chance to keep up our dueling skills," said Alexis.

"Did any of you ever realize how much harder it is to teach a semester every year when new villains come about?" asked a voice.

"Oui, oui, especially because it means we can't get much done," said Bonaparte.

"It's Crowler and Bonaparte," said Syrus.

"It's much harder to even keep a class quiet with those new duelist running about and it doesn't help that they won't tell us anything," complained Crowler. [Meanwhile, inside Kaiba Corp…]

"Hey Seto, what's that in the sky?" asked Mokuba.

"It's some kind of space ship," replied Kaiba.

"It looks like an alien space ship," observed Mokuba.

"Don't tell me you believe that junk, Mokuba," snapped Kaiba. Aliens don't exist and even if they did, why would they be here? *the ship lands and several duel monsters come out* What on earth are those things? Alright, it's time I put an end to this now! Let's go, Mokuba! *they head outside* [Outside Kaiba Corp…] I demand you get back in your ship right now! *Jaden and his friends show up*

"That's a UFOroid," exclaimed Syrus.

"You're right, Syrus," agreed Alexis.

"Then are those other guys….Duel Monsters?" pondered Jaden.

"The brown-headed earthling is right. We have landed here to find the perfect duelist to come aboard and lead us," explained AM (Alien Mother for short).

"Only morons buy into a story as lame as that," exclaimed Kaiba.

"Why don't you try against us then?" asked AG (Alien Gray for short).

"If it means that you'll go away and stop with this stupid aliens exist ploy, then I will," replied Kaiba.

"We'll leave regardless. Now then, I'll be your opponent," agreed AM.

"Doesn't matter which one of you I take on, I'll take you down," said Kaiba.

"Should you lose, you're free to go but if you win, you're on board our ship forever!" said AM.

To be continued…


	3. Fate's Seal Part 3

Fate's Seal (3)

Previously…

"Hey Seto, what's that in the sky?" asked Mokuba.

"Don't tell me you believe that junk, Mokuba," snapped Kaiba. Aliens don't exist and even if they did, why would they be here? *the ship lands and several duel monsters come out* What on earth are those things? Alright, it's time I put an end to this now! Let's go, Mokuba! *they head outside* [Outside Kaiba Corp…] I demand you get back in your ship right now! *Jaden and his friends show up*

"Then are those other guys….Duel Monsters?" pondered Jaden.

"The brown-headed earthling is right. We have landed here to find the perfect duelist to come aboard and lead us," explained AM (Alien Mother for short).

"Only morons buy into a story as lame as that," exclaimed Kaiba.

"Why don't you try against us then?" asked AG (Alien Gray for short).

"If it means that you'll go away and stop with this stupid aliens exist ploy, then I will," replied Kaiba.

"We'll leave regardless. Now then, I'll be your opponent," agreed AM.

"Doesn't matter which one of you I take on, I'll take you down," said Kaiba.

"Should you lose, you're free to go but if you win, you're on board our ship forever!" said AM.

"The first move will be mine as I play Lord of D. (1100) in Defense Mode and 2 cards face down to end my turn," stated Kaiba. (3)

"Then I'll begin with "A" Cell Breeding Device, which lets me put an A Counter on your monsters next round. Now it's time for you to meet their home, Otherworld - The "A" Zone, which will weaken your monster's ATK and DEF by 300 if they battle an Alien monster. Come on out Alien Hunter (1600) in Attack Mode. Hunter, destroy his Lord of D!" stated AM.

"I reveal Shadow Spell, which restrains your monster in Attack Mode and weakens its ATK by 700!" explained Kaiba. *Hunter's ATK drops to 900*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," concluded AM. (2)

"So far, you haven't shown me anything except that your deck is a joke," criticized Kaiba.

"The aliens have only just landed and when the invasion truly begins, you'll discover we are nowhere near a joke," warned AM.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now then I activate White Dragon Ritual to discard my Different Dimension Dragon to bring out Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Paladin, wipe that Alien Hunter off the radar! *Paladin's ATK drops to 1600 and Alien Hunter is destroyed, reducing AM's LPs to 7300* Finally I tribute Paladin for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode to end my turn," stated Kaiba. (1)

"Most impressive. However, let me show you what my deck can really do now. I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Alien Hunter. *Alien Hunter appears* Then I tribute it for me, Alien Mother (2300) in Attack Mode," announced AM.

"If that's the mother ship, then I have nothing to worry about," retorted Kaiba.

"I activate the effect of my Cell Breeding Device Spell Card, giving your BEWD an A Counter and with that now taken care of, I think I'll abduct him for myself with my face down card, Brainwashing Beam! I get control of your BEWD but first I will personally destroy your Lord of D! *Lord of D is destroyed* He won't do me any good so I won't take him. However, since he's gone, I'm free to steal your BEWD now since it has an A counter on it. *BEWD moves to AM's field* Blue Eyes and I will attack you directly!"proclaimed AM.

"I activate Ring of Destruction to target and destroy your Alien Mother! We now both take damage equal to your monster's ATK. responded Kaiba. *Alien Mother is destroyed and His LPs drop to 5700 while AM's score drops to 5000*

"You'll still take your Blue Eyes' own direct attack!. *Kaiba's score drops to 2700* I end my turn. (1)

_"I need a way to get rid of that Brainwashing Beam card. As long as it's in play, my BEWD is useless. _I use my Pot of Greed Card to draw 2. Then I activate Soul Exchange to tribute your Alien Mother for my own Dragon Seeker (2000) in Attack Mode. Once I use its effect, your BEWD is history!" stated Kaiba.

To be continued…


	4. Fate's Seal Part 4

Fate's Seal (4)

Previously…

"I activate the effect of my Cell Breeding Device Spell Card, giving your BEWD an A Counter and with that now taken care of, I think I'll abduct him for myself with my face down card, Brainwashing Beam! I get control of your BEWD but first I will personally destroy your Lord of D! *Lord of D is destroyed* He won't do me any good so I won't take him. However, since he's gone, I'm free to steal your BEWD now since it has an A counter on it. *BEWD moves to AM's field*. Blue Eyes and I will attack you directly!

"I activate Ring of Destruction to target and destroy your Alien Mother! We now both take damage equal to your monster's ATK. responded Kaiba. *Alien Mother is destroyed and His LPs drop to 5700 while AM's score drops to 5000*

"You'll still take your Blue Eyes' own direct attack!. *Kaiba's score drops to 2700* I end my turn. (1)

_"I need a way to get rid of that Brainwashing Beam card. As long it's in play my BEWD is useless. _I use my Pot of Greed Card to draw 2. Then I activate Soul Exchange to tribute your Alien Mother for my own Dragon Seeker (2000) in Attack Mode. Once I use its effect, your BEWD is history!" stated Kaiba. *BEWD is destroyed*

"Too bad you can't attack the turn you use Soul Exchange so I'll take over. I summon Reptilianne Gardna (2000) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn," stated AM. (0)

"I discard Thunder Dragon to add 2 more from my Deck to my hand. *he shuffles his deck* Next I use my Polymerization card to discard them for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy her Reptilianne Gardna! *Reptilianne Gardna is destroyed* Dragon Seeker, strike her directly!

"Before that attack can connect, my Gardna's effect was activated and so now I can pick up Reptilianne Scylla," explained AM.

"Since you don't get to summon it, you'll take all 2000 ATK points of my Dragon Seeker!" announced Kaiba.

"That is true but it'll be worth the price as I activate Damage = Reptile, which will let me Special Summon a Reptile monster with an ATK equal to or less than the damage I'm about to take. *Her LPs drop to 3000* With that now done, I'll Special Summon Alien Shocktrooper (1900) in Attack Mode!" announced AM.

"I'll end my turn now," answered Kaiba. (0)

"Then it's time for me to take over this duel by tributing my Shocktrooper for Reptilianne Medusa (2200) in Attack Mode. Medusa, drain his Twin Headed Dragon of its ATK points! *Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's ATK drops to 0*

"What'd you do to my Dragon?" demanded Kaiba.

"I simply tossed out a card in my hand to use my Medusa's ability, which left your Twin-Headed Dragon without any ATK. Medusa, take out his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! *Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 500* That'll do for me but it won't be long before you join us permanently," stated AM. (0)

_"This alien duelist is proving to be quite a challenge here especially with that Medusa on the field. With a mere 500 LPs left, there is little time before she defeats me but I cannot let that happen. It all comes down to this draw. _It's my turn now! *he draws his card* I play Card of Demise to let me draw 5 cards but 5 turns later, I discard my hand. *he draws the cards* Next I summon Peten the Dark Clown (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Kaiba. (2)

"That's all you can do to stop my alien invasion? Well then you're as good as ours as I summon Alien Warrior (1800) in Attack Mode. Warrior, take out his Peten the Dark Clown!" ordered AM.

"Big mistake as I activate Crush Card Virus by tributing my Peten the Dark Clown! Now all of your monsters on the field with 1500 or more ATK in your hand, field and deck are destroyed! *Alien Warrior, Mother, and Reptilianne Medusa are destroyed while Peten disappears. AM tosses out the monsters hit with CCV* Looks like I crippled your alien invasion and brought your entire army to its knees!

"Very well, I end my turn but know that I'll still take you down, mark my words!"stated AM.

**To be continued…**


	5. Fate's Seal Part 5

Fate's Seal (5)

Previously…

_"This alien duelist is proving to be quite a challenge here especially with that Medusa on the field. With a mere 500 LPs left, there is little time before she defeats me but I cannot let that happen. It all comes down to this draw. _It's my turn now! *he draws his card* I play Card of Demise to let me draw 5 cards but 5 turns later, I discard my hand. *he draws the cards* Next I summon Peten the Dark Clown (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Kaiba. (2)

"That's all you can do to stop my alien invasion? Well then you're as good as ours as I summon Alien Warrior (1800) in Attack Mode. Warrior, take out his Peten the Dark Clown!" ordered AM.

"Big mistakes as I activate Crush Card Virus by tributing my Peten the Dark Clown! Now all of your monsters on the field with 1500 or more ATK in your hand, field and deck are destroyed! *Alien Warrior, Mother, and Reptilianne Medusa are destroyed while Peten disappears. AM tosses out the monsters hit with CCV* Looks like I crippled your alien invasion and brought your entire army to its knees!

"Very well, I end my turn but know that I'll still take you down, mark my words!"stated AM. (0)

"Considering that you have nothing in your hand or on the field I seriously doubt that. Soon you'll have nothing left at all. I summon Blade Knight (1600) in Attack Mode and with no cards in my hand, my Blade Knight gets stronger! *Blade Knight's ATK rises to 2000* Blade Knight, attack directly! *AM's score drops to 1000*

"With Damage = Reptile, I bring out Alien Skull (1600) in Attack Mode," proclaimed AM.

"I'll end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Time to finish you off as your Blade Knight gets an A counter from my Cell Breeding Device's effect. I summon Alien Infiltrator (0800) in Attack Mode. Due to his ability, I can move him to another monster card Zone but he's already in a zone where you have no monsters, meaning he can strike directly so Infiltrator, end this duel! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0* I guess you are not the one we are after," concluded AM. *they pack up and leave*

"That was one duel I was happy to lose. Now back to running my company," stated Kaiba. *He and Mokuba walk away*

"Well what do you know, they do exist, sort of," said Hassleberry.

"Kind makes you wonder if they really do exist doesn't it?" asked Jaden.

"I don't want to know," answered Syrus.

"They can't be any worse than what we've been through, right?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know, they must be something impressive if they've been hiding all this time," said Alexis.

"Or they could turn out to be a big nothing that's just been hiding to avoid being seen," said a voice.

"It's Aster Phoenix!" announced Syrus.

"Come on, you guys believe that stuff about aliens? Don't you think we would've known about them if they actually exist?" questioned Aster.

"We know about the cards," replied Jaden.

"What cards?" asked Aster.

"There were a group of alien duelists that landed here earlier and dueled Kaiba," added Syrus.

"They even used Alien monster cards," agreed Alexis.

"Alien cards? Give me a break, there's no such thing," stated Chazz walking up to them.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's supposedly a rumor going around that some new duelists arrived but I've never seen them, have any of you?" asked Aster.

"We got a small look at them but we couldn't talk to them," replied Yugi.

"Yeah, da police said even dey couldn't speak to dem," added Joey.

"If that's true then there's probably something fishy about them and perhaps that new police force," pondered Aster. [Meanwhile…]

"Little do they realize, I'm now amongst them and when I find my partner, nothing will stand in my way!" exclaimed Dartz. [Back with Yugi and the gang…]

"Why don't we split up to see what we can find?" asked Marik.

"Good idea, we can cover more ground that way," said Yugi.

"As my duty, I cannot allow Master Marik to become separated from me or he'll be in great danger!" thought Odeon.


	6. Fate's Seal Part 6

Fate's Seal (6)

[At the center of Domino City…]

"Master Marik, as your sworn protector, we must stick together," warned Odeon.

"So you're a protector are you? What do you protect?

"I protect and serve my master, Marik," answered Odeon.

"I protect the pharaoh's tomb," added Marik.

"That's very interesting. I also protect tombs. I'm Gravekeeper's Chief," said Chief.

"I've heard of you. There's a bunch of monsters Pegasus created specifically around the idea of protecting the tomb," stated Marik.

"That's right and you, my friend, have been interfering with our duties as Gravekeeper's," said Chief.

"How so? Our family has been protecting the Pharaoh's tomb for well over 5000 years," protested Marik.

"We go back centuries more. You must now face your punishment, that is, unless you can defeat me in a duel," replied Chief.

"Bring it on, I have my entire family with me in spirit!" announced Marik.

"So do I but only partially in spirit. I have the others right here," stated Chief.

"The first move will be mine as I play Gil Garth (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn," proclaimed Marik. (4)

"Not a bad start but I doubt it can handle my Necrovalley Field Spell. With it in play, Gravekeeper's monsters get 500 ATK and DEF. Plus neither player can target cards in the Graveyard or remove them from play except for their own effect. Now then I play Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (2000) in Attack Mode. Spear Soldier, take out his Gil Garth! *Gil Garth is destroyed and Marik's LPs drop to 7800* I'll set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Chief. (2)

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Necrovalley! *Necrovalley is destroyed and Spear Soldier's ATK returns to 1500* Next I play Gravekeeper's Spy (2000) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Marik. (2)

"Rest assured that you haven't seen the end of Necrovalley. I'll simply discard Gravekeeper's Commandant to pick up another Necrovalley card and I think I'll play it. *Spy's DEF rises to 2500* Next I use Rite of the Spirit to bring my Commandant back and due to its own effect, it's not affected by Necrovalley! *Commandant appears with 2100 ATK* Next I tribute both my monsters for Gravekeeper's Visionary (2500) in Attack Mode and he gets another 200 ATK for all my Gravekeeper's in my Grave. *Visionary's ATK rises to 3100* Visionary, destroy his Gravekeeper's Spy!" proclaimed Chief.

"I activate Nightmare Wheel, putting your Visionary's attacks on hold and dealing you 500 damage with each of my Standby Phases," announced Marik.

"I end my turn," concluded Chief. (1)

"First off, you're down 500 LPs due to Nightmare Wheel. *Chief's score drops to 7500* Next I tribute your 2 monsters for Lava Golem (2500) in Defense Mode on your side of the field, ridding the field of Nightmare Wheel. *Nightmare Wheel is destroyed* I can only set monsters this turn so I set 1 monster and end my turn," stated Marik. (0)

"I draw and I'll make you feel the wrath of your own monster. *His LPs drop to 6500* What is the meaning of this? First you tribute **my** monsters and now you're dealing me 1000 damage?" questioned Chief.

"First off, Lava Golem can only be brought out the first time around the way I did and second, the 1000 damage is your drawback for having such a powerful monster on the field," explained Marik.

"It matters not for I'll rid the field of your last line of defense. I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant (2000) in Attack Mode. Next I switch Lava Golem to Attack Mode. Descendant, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Newdoria (800) is destroyed*

"Due to Newdoria's effect, I can destroy any monster on the field and that will be the end of Lava Golem!" declared Marik. *Lava Golem is destroyed*

"Not bad for a tomb keeper but you will face your punishment soon enough. I end my turn," said Chief. (1)

"I draw, then set 1 card face down to end my turn. I'll prove that I'm a tomb keeper!" said Marik. (0)

To be continued…


	7. Fate's Seal Part 7

Fate's Seal (7)

Previously…

"Rest assured that you haven't seen the end of Necrovalley. I'll simply discard Gravekeeper's Commandant to pick up another Necrovalley card and I think I'll play it. *Spy's DEF rises to 2500* Next I use Rite of the Spirit to bring my Commandant back and due to its own effect, it's not affected by Necrovalley! *Commandant appears with 2100 ATK* Next I tribute both my monsters for Gravekeeper's Visionary (2500) in Attack Mode and he gets another 200 ATK for all my Gravekeeper's in my Grave. *Visionary's ATK rises to 2900* Visionary, destroy his Gravekeeper's Spy!" proclaimed Chief.

"I activate Nightmare Wheel, putting your Visionary's attacks on hold and dealing you 500 damage with each of my Standby Phases," announced Marik.

"Not bad for a tomb keeper but you will face your punishment soon enough. I end my turn," said Chief. (1)

"I draw, then set 1 card face down to end my turn. I'll prove that I'm a tomb keeper!" said Marik. (0)

"I tribute Descendant for Gravekeeper's Chief (2400) in Attack Mode. With my own ability, not only are my cards unaffected by Necrovalley but since I was Tribute Summoned, I can bring back a Gravekeeper's monster like Visionary! *Visionary appears and its ATK rises to 3300* Your punishment is now at hand as you have only a Spy to defend you so I'll destroy it in my own attack!

"I activate my Mirror Force Trap Card, which destroys all of your Attack Position monsters!" retaliated Marik. *Chief and Visionary are destroyed*

"I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," stated Chief. (0)

"Then I'll play my own Gravekeeper's Descendant (2000) in Attack Mode and use his effect to tribute my Spy and destroy your face down card! *Spy disappears and the face down Graverobber's Retribution is destroyed* Descendant, attack him directly! *Chief's LPs drop to 4500* That'll end my turn," said Marik. (0)

"I end my turn by setting 1 monster in Defense Mode," stated Chief. (0)

"I play Drillago (1600) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack his face down monster! *The face down Gravekeeper's Guard (2400) is not destroyed but Marik's LPs drop to 7000*

"For your foolish attack, I'll return your Descendant back to your hand," explained Chief. *Descendant disappears and the card reappears in Marik's hand*.

"That'll end my turn," said Marik. (1)

"I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant (2000) in Attack Mode. I'll have her attack your Drillago! *Drillago is destroyed and Marik's LPs drop to 6600* That shall end my turn," said Chief. (0)

"I summon my Descendant again in Attack Mode *Gravekeeper's Descendant appears* Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn," concluded Marik. (0)

"This is your final moments as a tomb keeper. *He draws his card* I play Gravekeeper's Recruiter (2000) in Defense Mode. That'll end my turn," said Chief. (0)

"I use my Card of Sanctity Spell Card to let us both draw cards until we're holding 6. *They draw their cards* I'll give you another Lava Golem by tributing your Assailant and Recruiter! *Lava Golem appears on Chief's field* Next I use Nightmare's Steelcage to keep all monsters at bay for 2 turns and set 1 card face down to end my turn," announced Marik. (3)

"Your pointless stalling is further proving my point that you are not a worthy tomb keeper. *His LPs drop to 3500 by Lava Golem's effect*I activate Gravekeeper's Stele, which lets me return 2 Gravekeeper's monsters from my Graveyard to my hand and I'll choose the two you tributed to bring out the Lava Golem I possess. Plus it too is unaffected by Necrovalley. Then I play my Assailant in Attack Mode and end my turn by setting 2 cards face down," finished Chief. (5)

_"Only one turn left before my Steelcage is destroyed so I'd better make this count. _I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (1700) in Defense Mode. Then I activate my hidden card, my own Rite of the Spirit to revive my Gravekeeper's Spy!*Gravekeeper's Spy appears*. With my Cannonholder's effect, I tribute my Spy and Descendant to deal you 700 damage for both of them! *Chief's LPs drop to 2100* I'll end my turn with that. (3)

"Enough stalling! *His LPs drop to 1100 by Lava Golem's effect* Say farewell to all the monsters in your hand as I activate Royal Tribute, forcing both of us to discard all monsters in our hands to the Grave!

**To be continued…**


	8. Fate's Seal Part 8

Fate's Seal (8)

Previously…

"Your pointless stalling is further proving my point that you are not a worthy tomb keeper. *His LPs drop to 3500 by Lava Golem's effect*I activate Gravekeeper's Stele, which lets me return 2 Gravekeeper's monsters from my Graveyard to my hand and I'll choose the two you tributed to bring out the Lava Golem I possess. Plus it too is unaffected by Necrovalley. Then I play my Assailant in Attack Mode and end my turn by setting 2 cards face down," finished Chief. (5)

_"Only one turn left before my Steelcage is destroyed so I'd better make this count. _I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (1700) in Defense Mode. Then I activate my hidden card, my own Rite of the Spirit to revive my Gravekeeper's Spy!*Gravekeeper's Spy appears*. With my Cannonholder's effect, I tribute my Spy and Descendant to deal you 700 damage for both of them! *Chief's LPs drop to 2100* I'll end my turn with that. (3)

"Enough stalling! *His LPs drop to 1100 by Lava Golem's effect* Say farewell to all the monsters in your hand as I activate Royal Tribute, forcing both of us to discard all monsters in our hands to the Grave!" announced Chief.

"I activate Skull Invitation, which will deal 300 damage to the player that sends cards to the Grave and since you're tossing out 5, you'll take 1500 damage and I'll lose 900. This duel is over, Chief! *They discard their cards and Chief's LPs drop to 0 while his own LPs drop to 5700*

"Well done, master," rewarded Odeon to Marik.

"Perhaps I have been mistaken. You have proven to me that you are indeed a good tomb keeper. It's time we put aside our differences and agree to continue protecting our grounds," Chief told Marik.*They go their separate ways* [Meanwhile…]

"With the rules of the past book now outdated, it's time to take matters into my own hands and perhaps by using these items as bait to draw my partner in I can make my selection this way. *He takes the items and walks away, wearing a different outfit* [Elsewhere…]

"Something is definitely wrong here. This place is generally packed with people, especially since Pegasus himself is going to be revealing that new summoning soon," thought Sartorius. [Back at their pharaoh tomb…]

"The items are gone!" shouted Marik.

"What? Who could've taken them and with our high-tech security system?" asked Ishizu.

"We must get them back," insisted Marik.

"It's too dangerous, master but if you must go, then I'm going as well," Odeon told Marik.

"Very well, then I'll stay here and think of a better security system and who might've caused all this," stated Ishizu. *Marik and Odeon bolt outside again* [Outside…]

"There's Yugi and his friends. Maybe they have some idea of what's going on," pointed Marik. *They rush over*

"How could all the Millennium Items be stolen just like that?" asked Joey.

"That's what we aren't sure about either. After all, our security system there has been problem-free until now," agreed Marik.

"Let's split up and find this guy," proclaimed Jaden.

"Right!" agreed everyone else. *They split off* [With Yugi's team…]

"No sign of anyone yet," announced Yugi.

"There's no one in this part of town, it's weird," said Tea`.

"It's like everyone dropped off the face of the earth except for us and Jaden's friends," added Tristan.

"I just hope Jaden is having better luck on his side," said Yugi. [With Jaden's team…]

"There's someone," shouted Jaden.

"I wonder if he's one of those new duelists that arrived," pondered Alexis.

"There's only one way to find out," stated Jaden.

"So good that you found me, Jaden," said the duelist.

"Who are you and what's in that bag?" asked Jaden.

"Duel me and you'll find out soon enough but fail and join my side!" demanded the duelist.

**To be continued…**


	9. Fate's Seal Part 9

Fate's Seal (9)

Previously…

"The items are gone!" shouted Marik.

"What? Who could've taken them and with our high-tech security system?" asked Ishizu.

"We must get them back," insisted Marik.

"It's too dangerous, master but if you must go, then I'm going as well," Odeon told Marik.

"Very well, then I'll stay here and think of a better security system and who might've caused all this," stated Ishizu. *Marik and Odeon bolt outside again* [Outside…]

"There's Yugi and his friends. Maybe they have some idea of what's going on," pointed Marik. *They rush over*

"I wonder if he's one of those new duelists that arrived," pondered Alexis.

"There's only one way to find out," stated Jaden.

"So good that you found me, Jaden," said the duelist.

"Who are you and what's in that bag?" asked Jaden.

"Duel me and you'll find out soon enough but fail and join my side!" demanded the duelist.

"Jaden, you must not duel this guy or you might end up on **his** side!" pleaded Alexis.

"Alexis, this is something Jaden's gotta do so we might as well let him step to the front line," replied Hassleberry.

"Let's do this so I can find out if you're behind those missing items," demanded Jaden.

"To start, I'll play a Field Spell known as Zombie World, making Zombies out of all monsters on the field and in both of our Graves. There's more for if any of our monsters that aren't Zombies need tributes, then they cannot be Tribute Summoned to the field. Next I'll bring out Pyramid Turtle (1400) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Duelist. (3) (Note: Since he has no name yet, he'll just be called "Duelist")

"I play my Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Sparkman, take out that Pyramid Turtle!" declared Jaden. *Pyramid Turtle is destroyed*

"With my Pyramid Turtle vanquished, I can replace it with a Zombie containing no more than 2000 DEF and I think I'll replace it with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode!" proclaimed Duelist.

"Zombie Dragon?" questioned the others.

"I can't wait to see what it can do! Until then, I'll just throw down a face down to call it a turn," said Jaden. (4)

"You'll find out right now as my Zombie Dragon will attack your Sparkman!" stated Duelist.

"I activate my Hero Barrier card, which cancels out an attack on 1 of my Elemental Heroes," explained Jaden.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," concluded Duelist. (3)

"I play my Skyscraper Field Spell, which'll power up my Elemental Heroes by 1000 ATK if they battle a stronger monster and that's the end of your Zombie World card. *Zombie World is destroyed* Next I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. While he's out, my Wildheart is immune to Trap Cards so he'll attack your Zombie Dragon! *Wildheart's ATK rises to 2500*

"He won't get the chance to take down my Zombie Dragon for I have this, Spell Shattering Arrow, which destroys all of your face up Spell Cards like Skyscraper!" proclaimed Duelist. *Skyscraper is destroyed and Wildheart's ATK returns to 1500, destroying Wildheart and leaving Jaden with 7100*

"I'll change Sparkman to Defense Mode and call it a turn," responded Jaden. (3)

"Why don't I show you another of my Zombies? *He draws his card* I play Malevolent Mech - Goku En (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on, you need a tribute for that guy," protested Jaden. *Duelist snickers*

"You would be correct but Goku En's ability lets me Normal Summon it without tributes and it's not destroyed as long as there are other Zombies in play," explained Duelist.

"No biggie, I'll just activate my other face down, Solemn Judgment, which will negate his summoning and destroy him for half of my LPs!" replied Jaden. *His score drops to 4000 and Goku En disappears*

"You've already increased my odds of winning this duel. You're as good as mine!

**To be continued…**


	10. Fate's Seal Part 10

Fate's Seal (10)

Previously…

"I play my Skyscraper Field Spell, which'll power up my Elemental Heroes by 1000 ATK if they battle a stronger monster. Next I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. While he's out, my Wildheart is immune to Trap Cards so he'll attack your Zombie Dragon! *Wildheart's ATK rises to 2500*

"Why don't I show you another of my Zombies? *He draws his card* I play Malevolent Mech - Goku En (2400) in Attack Mode.

"No biggie, I'll just activate my other face down, Solemn Judgment, which will negate his summoning and destroy him for half of my LPs!" replied Jaden. *His score drops to 4000 and Goku En disappears*

"You've already increased my odds of winning this duel. You're as good as mine! I'll set 1 card face down to complete my turn," announced Duelist. (2)

"It's my go and let's bring some Fusion action into this world as I send the Wildheart I have and the Necroshade in my hand to the Grave with Polymerization for Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (2400) in Attack Mode. Next I use Necroid Shaman's ability to destroy your Zombie Dragon and bring back your Goku En! *Goku En appears* Since there aren't any other Zombie-Type monsters out, he's sent right back to the Grave and you get hit with his ATK! *Goku En disappears and Duelist's LPs drop to 5600* Necroid Shaman, attack him directly! *Duelist's LPs drop to 3700* I'll throw down a face down and that's all," said Jaden. (1)

"I play my Book of Life Spell, letting me bring back my Zombie Dragon and remove from play that Necroshade in your Grave! *Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon appears* Next I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Zombie Dragon, take down his Necroid Shaman! *Necroid Shaman is destroyed and Jaden's score drops to 6600* Paladin of Cursed Dragon, launch your assault on Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4700* That will end my turn," concluded Duelist. (1)

"Let's try this! *He draws his card* _Only 2 cards in hand at the moment and he's got two big monsters ready to take more out of my LPs next round so I'll need a strategy. With Necroshade out of my Grave, I can't bring out the Bladedge in my hand but I think this'll do the trick. _I activate Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets me return the Necroshade you removed back to my Grave and with him there, I can play Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode as a Normal Summon. Bladedge, have at his Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! *Zombie Dragon is destroyed and Duelist's LPs drop to 3500* I'll leave it at that," stated Jaden. (0)

"Well isn't that special? I'll play the Terraforming Spell, which lets me add any Field Spell in my deck straight to my hand. I think we both know what that means…Zombie World is back! Not only that but I'll discard my Marionette Mite card to take your Bladedge since it's a Zombie-Type monster now.

"Get your own monster as I activate Edge Hammer to tribute Bladedge and destroy your Cursed Dragon, dealing you damage equal to Cursed Dragon's ATK!" retaliated Jaden. *Bladedge disappears and Cursed Dragon is destroyed, reducing Duelist's LPs to 1600*

"A clever move but you'll need more to take down my Zombie World. I end my turn," said Duelist. (0)

"_That guy left one big mistake. He's down to his last 1600 LPs and I've got Sparkman out with 1600 ATK so when I attack here, I win. It's time I take you down once and for all!_ I switch Sparkman back to Attack Mode. Sparkman, take out the rest of his LPs!

"I activate Shrink, cutting your monster's ATK by half!" proclaimed Duelist. *Sparkman's ATK drops to 800 while Duelist's score drops to 800*

"I'll throw down a face down to call it a turn," ended Jaden. (0)

"I use my Pot of Avarice Spell to shuffle the 5 monsters in my Grave back into my deck and I draw 2 cards. *He shuffles his deck, then draws 2 cards* I play my Spirit Reaper (0200) in Defense Mode and set 1 more card face down to end my turn," said Duelist. (0)

"_Since that monster can't die by attacking, I'll have to put it into Attack Mode and if I can draw the right card, I can beat this guy. _Here goes! *he draws his card* _That'll do nicely!_ I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster and with it, I'll change your monster into Attack Mode but since he got targeted by an effect, he's instantly destroyed! *Spirit Reaper is destroyed* Sparkman, end this duel!

"You've just walked your way right into my Call of the Haunted Trap and it'll cost you dearly!

**To be continued…**


	11. Fate's Seal Part 11

Fate's Seal (11)

Previously…

"Let's try this! *He draws his card* _Only 2 cards in hand at the moment and he's got two big monsters ready to take more out of my LPs next round so I'll need a strategy. With Necroshade out of my Grave, I can't bring out the Bladedge in my hand but I think this'll do the trick. _I activate my Burial from a Different Dimension, which lets me return the Necroshade you removed back to my Grave and with him there, I can play Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode as a Normal Summon. Bladedge, have at his Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! *Zombie Dragon is destroyed and Duelist's LPs drop to 3500* I'll leave it at that," stated Jaden. (0)

"You've just walked your way right into my Call of the Haunted Trap and it'll cost you dearly! It allows me to bring back a monster in my Grave in Attack Mode and I select my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" said Duelist. *Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon appears*

"I use Spark Blaster on Sparkman himself so he goes to Defense now and that'll do," announced Jaden. (0)

"I play my Card of Safe Return card, which lets me draw 1 card if a monster is Special Summoned from my Grave. Now Zombie Dragon, take out his Sparkman!" demanded Duelist.

"I activate Negate Attack to cancel out your Battle Phase," responded Jaden.

"I'll have to end my turn," said Duelist. (0)

"I'll play my Dandylion (0300) in Defense Mode and end my turn," stated Jaden. (0)

"I'll have no trouble taking those weaklings down with my Zombie Master (1800) in Attack Mode. Zombie Master, take out Dandylion!" yelled Duelist. *Dandylion is destroyed and 2 Fluff Tokens (0000 x2) appear in Defense Mode*

"When Dandylion goes to the Grave, he's got 2 pals to take his place called Fluff Tokens," explained Jaden.

"Too bad they're about to be taken with the wind of my next attack. Zombie Dragon, destroy one of the tokens! *A Fluff Token is destroyed* I shall have to end my turn with that," concluded Duelist. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed to add the next 2 cards of my deck to my hand. *He draws his cards* Then, I offer up the last Fluff Token and Sparkman for Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I activate the field Spell Neo Space, giving Neos 500 ATK! *Zombie World is destroyed and Neos' ATK rises to 3000* Neos, destroy Zombie Master and end this duel! *Zombie Master is destroyed and Duelist's LPs drop to 0* So what's in that bag ya go there?" demanded Jaden.

"Nothing," replied Duelist. *He shows them the bag's insides*

"You mean we dueled for nothing?" questioned Jaden.

"Oh there was a purpose alright and you showed it to me here," stated Duelist. [From his lair…]

"Now that I have seen Jaden's latest cards, the time is almost right to test him against this new summoning. However until then, I'll need to continue my quest for my partner. Although Jaden is good, he'd never dare try to join my side. All I need to do is simply find out the strengths and weaknesses of all the duelists in Domino City. Now then, I call forth more of my minions! *Duelist 2, Duelist 3, Duelist 4 and Duelist 5 appear* First with Duelist 2. Locate the one called Sartorius! *Duelist 2 disappears* The rest of you will duel in due time but for now, just enjoy the show as one of your friends faces off against someone with destiny on his side!" proclaimed Dartz. [Meanwhile…]

"Let's head back and see if Jaden found anything," stated Yugi.

"Yeah, good call, Yug," agreed Joey. *They race off to meet with Jaden's team* [With Jaden's team…]

"Sweet, it's Yugi and his friends," proclaimed Jaden. So, find anyone because we sure did.

"What'd he look like?" asked Yugi.

"Dunno but he had nothing to offer but an awesome duel. His bag was empty and it appears it was some kind of trick," replied Jaden.

"That means that whomever we're after is still out there," responded Tea`.

"We'll find him or her no matter what they try to do," said Yugi.

"You said it, Yugi," replied Tristan.

"Man your battle stations, soldiers, we're venturing into enemy territory!" proclaimed Hassleberry.


	12. Fate's Seal Part 12

Fate's Seal (12)

[Outside Domino Pier…]

"Since they don't know it's me I'll just continue my way around the city while my doubles do all the real work. Once I have enough players to work with, I'll choose my partner," thought Dartz. [With Sarina and Sartorius…]

"We must be careful with this new threat lurking about," warned Sarina. *Pegasus appears on screen*

"Finally the time has come for me to reveal that new summoning you all have been talking endlessly about. They're called Synchro monsters and are a type of summoning that requires only a new type of monster called a Tuner monster and a non-Tuner monster, which is everything else. You bring out this new type of card by sending the Tuner and non-Tuner monsters you have out, or in rare cases, 1 from your hand to the Grave and the levels of your sent monsters must add up to your Synchro monster's level. When this process is complete, you've performed the Synchro Summon! If you manage to possess these cards, you'll note that they have a white border where you find all the other colors of your cards. If you manage to get one of Kaiba Corp's newest Duel Disks, you get a Synchro monster free but there's no telling which one you'll get and last I checked, these Duel Disks are still a work in progress so until then, I've given you plenty to snack on as you duel so good luck to you all out there. *The TV shuts off*

"A white monster card? Dat's pretty boring to me," remarked Joey.

"Well I hope they're worth all the waiting," replied Yugi. [Back with Sarina and Sartorius…]

"I hope that person isn't one of those guys," said Sarina to Sartorius.

"I can't see him well but he's coming closer to us," replied Sartorius.

"Which one of you goons is Sartorius?" asked Duelist 2.

"I am, are you looking for a duel?" asked Sartorius.

"I wasn't here for anything else," snapped Duelist 2.

"Then let the wheel of fate turn! I'll start with Pot of Duality, which lets look at my deck's next 3 cards and choose 1. The rest are shuffled into the deck and I can't play any other copies of Duality or Special Summon this round but I will pick my Light Barrier card, then play Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn with The Chariot getting its effect. *He flips a coin* Heads it is," concluded Sartorius. (3)

"I summon The Six Samurai - Zanji (1800) in Attack Mode and set 2 cards face down. Zanji, attack The Chariot! *The Chariot is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7900* That ends my turn," stated Duelist 2. (3)

"Very well, I play Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode. Next I flip a coin for his effect! *he flips a coin and it land* Tails but I have just the correction as I activate Reversal of Fate to give him his Heads effect, and with that, my Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK.*Arcana Force IV's ATK rises to 1900* Emperor, destroy his Zanji! *Zanji is destroyed and Duelist 2's LPs drop to 7900* I set 1 more card face down and end my turn," announced Sartorius. (2)

"I use my Monster Reborn card to bring my Zanji back! *Six Samurai - Zanji appears* Next I Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100) in Attack Mode since his ability lets me do so if I control a Six Samurai monster and I do. Grandmaster, destroy his Emperor! *The Emperor is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7700* Zanji, attack him directly!

"I discard Arcana Force XIV - The Temperance from my hand to the Grave and reduce all battle damage from your Zanji's attack to 0!" declared Sartorius. *He discards the card*

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," stated Duelist 2. (2)

"I'll use my Call of the Haunted Trap to bring back my Temperance! *The Temperance appears* For his ability…. *he tosses a coin and it lands*…..Heads so any battle damage I take is halved. Next I use Pot of Greed for 2 cards! Then I activate Reverse Reborn to revive my Emperor with its Tails effect! *The Emperor appears and its ATK drops to 900 while Temperance's ATK drops to 1900* Finally I tribute both of my monsters for Arcana Force XXI - The World (3100) in Attack Mode. The World, attack his Grandmaster! *Grandmaster is destroyed and Duelist 2's score drops to 6900* That shall end my turn," said Sartorius. (0)

"You may be ahead for now but once you see what my deck unleashes, it's over!" proclaimed Duelist 2.

**To be continued…**


	13. Fate's Seal Part 13

Fate's Seal (13)

Previously…

"Which one of you goons is Sartorius?" asked Duelist 2.

"I am, are you looking for a duel?" asked Sartorius.

"I wasn't here for anything else," snapped Duelist 2.

"Then let the wheel of fate turn! I'll start with Pot of Duality, which lets look at my deck's next 3 cards and choose 1. The rest are shuffled into the deck and I can't play any other copies of Duality or Special Summon this round but I will pick my Light Barrier card, then play Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn with The Chariot getting its effect. *He flips a coin* Heads it is," concluded Sartorius. (3)

"You may be ahead for now but once you see what my deck unleashes, it's over! I use my Grandmaster's other effect, which lets me retrieve any Six Samurai monster from my Grave to my hand and I'll choose himself. Next I Special Summon my Grandmaster again in Attack Mode since I have a Six Samurai monster out. *Grandmaster appears* Next I play Shien's Footsoldier (0300) in Defense Mode and end my turn," stated Duelist 2. (0)

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, letting me play a Fairy from my hand if I don't control any monsters. Now Arcana VII, destroy his Footsoldier!" demanded Sartorius. *Shien's Footsoldier is destroyed*

"Now I can Special Summon a Level 3 or below Six Samurai from my deck and I select another Footsoldier!" retaliated Duelist 2. *Another Shien's Footsoldier appears*

"I'll end my turn then," stated Sartorius. (0)

"I activate Solidarity, which gives my monsters 800 ATK since all monsters in my Grave are Warriors. *Grandmaster's ATK rises to 2900 while Zanji's ATK rises to 2600* Then I play Spirit of the Six Samurai (1300) in Attack Mode and equip it to my Grandmaster, raising his ATK and DEF by 500! *Grandmaster's ATK and DEF rise to 3400 and 1300 respectively* Grandmaster, destroy his Arcana Force XXI! *The World is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7500* Zanji, attack him directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 4900* I end my turn," concluded Duelist 2. (1)

"Very well then I'll draw and use Cup of Ace and whatever the coin result is will determine who draws 2 cards. *He flips the coin and it lands* Since it landed on Heads, I draw 2 cards. *He draws the cards* Next I summon Arcana Force 0 - The Fool (0000) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down and complete my turn with The Fool's effect, which will be…... *He flips a coin and it lands*….Heads and with that, my card effects cannot target him," said Sartorius. (0)

"Once I destroy your last line of defense, I'll wipe out your remaining LPs! I summon Great Shogun Shien (3300) in Attack Mode and he's a Special Summon since I control at least 2 Six Samurai monsters. Zanji, attack his Arcana Force 0!" demanded Duelist 2. *Arcana Force 0 isn't destroyed*

"I'm afraid Arcana Force 0 can't be destroyed by battle," explained Sartorius.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," concluded Duelist 2. (0)

"I draw and end my turn," said Sartorius. (1)

"Then it won't take me long to end this duel," retorted Duelist 2. I activate the effect of my Spirit of the Six Samurai to bring him to the field as a monster card! *Grandmaster's stats return to normal and Spirit of the Six Samurai appears* Next I use my face down Six Scrolls of the Samurai to tribute it and my Zanji for another Great Shogun Shien in Attack Mode! *Great Shogun Shien appears* Then I remove both of my Six Samurai monsters from play for Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (3000) in Attack Mode. Using his ability, I destroy your Arcana Force 0!" announced Duelist 2.

"I activate Emperor Staff, which prevents my Arcana Force monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn and you get to draw 1 card," replied Sartorius. *Duelist 2 draws 1 card*

"I'll end my turn with that," stated Duelist 2. (1)

"I play my Suit of Sword - X card and let's see what it's effect will be. _If it's not Heads, I'll lose this duel. _*He flips the coin and it lands* Tails? *Arcana Force 0 is destroyed* That shall end my turn," stated Sartorius. (1)

"Well then, it's time I finally end this duel. Shien's Chancellor and Shogun Shien, end this duel," said Duelist 2.

**To be continued…**


	14. Fate's Seal Part 14

Fate's Seal (14)

Previously…

"Once I destroy your last line of defense, I'll wipe out your remaining LPs! I summon Great Shogun Shien (3300) in Attack Mode and he's a Special Summon since I control at least 2 Six Samurai monsters. Zanji, attack his Arcana Force 0! *Arcana Force 0 isn't destroyed*

"I'm afraid Arcana Force 0 can't be destroyed by battle," explained Sartorius.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," concluded Duelist 2. (0)

"I draw and end my turn," said Sartorius. (1)

"Well then, it's time I finally end this duel. Shien's Chancellor and Shogun Shien, end this duel!" demanded Duelist 2. *Sartorius' LPs drop to 0* [Meanwhile…]

"At last, my army has begun! *A zombified Sartorius appears before him* Now to see how others fare so my army can grow!" proclaimed Dartz. [Elsewhere…]

"We can't keep hiding forever, especially with these Duel Runners out in plain sight," said Yusei.

"Just why are we hiding anyway?" asked Crow.

"We aren't really supposed to be here. We escaped the Satellite Sector to come here so that we didn't get busted for trespassing and I'm sure that if we're found here by that new police force, we'll be in just about as much trouble," replied Yusei.

"So what, you don't want to be famous here? After all, you **do** know what this place is, right?" asked Jack.

"It's Domino City, where many famous battles too place by a duelist known as Yugi," answered Yusei.

"What are the odds they'll find us here anyway? There's a huge crowd of people here so finding four individuals would be a nearly impossible task," stated Crow.

"Know any other people with strange markings on their faces?" questioned Yusei.

"Good point," replied Crow.

"How long will we remain here?" asked Rally.

"As long as we need to," replied Yusei.

"That's totally boring, I want to see some action," protested Rally.

"Wasn't the trip over here enough action for you?" asked Yusei.

"A duel is much more exciting than any old jog in the park," answered Rally. [A few miles away…]

"There's that new group again and it seems that we can see a bit of their faces now but what are those strange vehicles they have with them?" asked Yugi.

"Dey remind me of dose Rare Hunters that always took cards including my Red-Eyes," stated Joey.

"Maybe now we can get a better idea of who they are," suggested Tristan.

"There's just one problem, guys, they're gone again," said Tea`.

"Man those guys are sneaky. First they waltz in here and now they come and go without anyone learning anything about them!" proclaimed Tristan.

"At least we learned about that new summoning," reminded Yugi.

"It'll be fun finding them though," replied Joey.

"Yeah, we don't know who has and who doesn't have those cards," agreed Yugi. [Back with Yusei's friends…]

"Who are those guys?" asked Crow.

"Dunno but they seem to have found us," replied Yusei.

"Think they'll turn us in?" asked Crow.

"They don't even know us so I don't think they'd even know why we're here," answered Yusei.

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and wait, I'm going out there!" protested Rally.

"Rally, don't, it'll blow our whole cover," protested Yusei.

"What's the worst they could do? They won't turn us in," replied Rally. *He runs off*

"Rally, come back!" ordered Yusei.

"Just let him go, Yusei, they'll all find out soon enough who we are," stated Jack.

"I guess he's right. When they do find out who we are, it'll be the shock of a lifetime," thought Rally.


	15. Fate's Seal Part 15

Fate's Seal (15)

[In Domino Museum…]

"Now here's a great looking fossil, must be thousands of years old," stated Jim.

"Actually that's a stone tablet. Believe it or not, that tablet features an ancient pharaoh and his most challenging opponent plus 3 monsters at the very top that are now long gone but were once the most powerful creatures," explained Ishizu.

"Sounds like just the type of thing I'd be into. Are there any fossils of these creatures?" questioned Jim.

"There were but Maximillion Pegasus destroyed them years ago in fear of thieves once again trying to awaken and control them," answered Ishizu.

"I heard Arthur Hawkins does geologic work for a living, where is he?" asked Jim.

"Someone call my name?" asked Arthur coming around the corner.

"Right, that was me, mate. The name's Jim Cook and you must be Arthur Hawkins.

"That's my grandpa alright," agreed Rebecca.

"So what's this all about?" asked Arthur.

"I have an interest in some of the things that you do when digging through rocks, mate," explained Jim.

"Wonderful, you can come on our tour next week," replied Arthur.

"Sounds like a good plan. Good day, mate" answered Jim. *He walks out of the museum* [Elsewhere…]

"Duelist number 3, your task is to take down the other one supposedly known for dealing with fate, Ishizu Ishtar!," ordered Dartz. *Duelist 3 rushes off* [Back inside the museum…]

"All these years and Kaiba has yet to fully believe in destiny. *she sees someone* Who's there?" asked Ishizu.

"The one looking for Ishizu as I'm asked to duel her," replied D3 (Duelist 3 for short and I'll shorten the other duelists the same way).

"Fine but we're taking it outside as there are fragile artifacts in here," warned Ishizu. [Outside the museum…]

"Let's begin as I play Charge of the Light Brigade, which lets me pick up a Level 4 or below Lightsworn monster by first sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Grave. *He sends the cards to the Grave* With my card's effect, I pick up and summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (1700) in Attack Mode. Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn with Lyla's milling of 3 cards from my deck," stated D3. (3/36).

"Milling?" questioned Ishizu.

"It's another term for sending cards from the deck to the Grave," explained D3.

"I'll play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, letting me play a Fairy-Type monster from my hand if I control no monsters like I do now. I Special Summon Nova Summoner (0800) in Defense Mode, then tribute it for Airknight Parshath (1900) in Attack Mode. Airknight, attack Lyla!" stated Ishizu.

"I'll discard my Honest from my hand, therefore giving Lyla your Parshath's ATK!" declared D3. *Lyla's ATK rises to 3600 and Airknight Parshath is destroyed, leaving Ishizu with 6300*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," stated Ishizu. (2)

"Using Lyla's ability, I'll put her in Defense Mode and destroy that face down card!" announced D3. *The face down Exchange of the Spirit is destroyed*

"With my opponent losing cards from her deck as it is, Exchange of the Spirit was useless anyway," thought Ishizu.

"Now I'll tribute Lyla for Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (2300) in Attack Mode. Celestia, attack Ishizu directly! *Ishizu's LPs drop to 4000* Unlike Lyla, however, Celestia doesn't require me to mill anything so I'll end my turn," concluded D3. (1/35)

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode. Then I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven from my hand to add and play The Sanctuary in the Sky. With this card in play, neither of us can take Battle Damage when Fairy-Type monsters we have battle. I set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Ishizu. (0)

"Once my strongest monster is unleashed, it'll be lights out for you!" proclaimed D3. *She laughs*

**To be continued…**


	16. Fate's Seal Part 16

Fate's Seal (16)

Previously…

"Let's begin as I play Charge of the Light Brigade, which lets me pick up a Level 4 or below Lightsworn monster by first sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Grave. *He sends the cards to the Grave* With my card's effect, I pick up and summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (1700) in Attack Mode. Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn with Lyla's milling of 3 cards from my deck," stated D3. (3/36).

my turn.

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode. Then I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven from my hand to add and play The Sanctuary in the Sky. With this card in play, neither of us can take Battle Damage when Fairy-Type monsters we have battle. I set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Ishizu. (0)

"Once my strongest monster is unleashed, it'll be lights out for you!" proclaimed D3. *She laughs*

"I must make sure it never comes," thought Ishizu.

"I'll start with Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner (1000) in Attack Mode. Next, using her ability, I'll toss out my Lightsworn Beast to bring back Lyla in Attack Mode! *Lyla appears* I'll end my turn by milling for Lumina and Lyla's combined total of 6 cards and since one of them was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, I can Special Summon it (2100) in Attack Mode since it was sent to from the deck to the Grave," explained D3. (0/30)

"I use Pot of Greed to draw twice. Then I remove from play my Agent of Judgment Saturn to summon Master Hyperion (2700) in Attack Mode. Next I'll activate his ability, letting me destroy 1 of your cards by removing from play a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in my Grave but since I have The Sanctuary in the Sky out, I can do it twice and I think I'll use it to destroy your Celestia and Wulf by removing from play my Zeradias and Airknight Parshath! *Celestia and Wulf are destroyed while Ishizu removes from play the Zeradias and Airknight Parshath cards from her Grave* Master Hyperion, destroy her Lumina! *Lumina is destroyed and D3's score drops to 6300* I'll set 1 card face down to end my turn," concluded Ishizu. (0)

"I'll make sure that was your last turn as with 4 Lightsworn monsters in my Grave, I can call forth Judgment Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode!" proclaimed D3. *Yugi and his friends hear the commotion and rush over*

"What is dat thing?" asked Joey.

"I guess this must be the Judgment Dragon card," figured Yugi.

"You and your little fan club are about to witness true power thanks to my Judgment Dragon. Due to its ability, all I need to do is pay 1000 Life Points and Judgment Dragon destroys all other cards on the field! *Her LPs drop to 5300 and all other cards are destroyed* Plus, it can still attack so Judgment Dragon, attack her directly! *Ishizu's LPs drop to 1000* Judgment Dragon also mills the next 4 cards of my deck to end my turn. (0/26)

"Yugi Muto, thanks for coming to at least see me through my final turn," stated Ishizu.

"It's not over yet, Ishizu, you still have 1000 LPs left," protested Yugi.

"Beat that overgrown dragon!" demanded Joey.

"_This is my last chance to come back in this duel or I lose._ *She draws her card* I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Hyperion! *Hyperion appears* Next, I'll remove from play my Nova Summoner in my Grave to destroy Judgment Dragon! *Judgment Dragon is destroyed* Hyperion, attack directly! *D3's LPs drop to 2600* That shall end my turn," stated Ishizu. (0)

"Aw yeah, way to give that Judgment Dragon a bad name!" proclaimed Joey. *D3 snickers*

"You think you've won just because you destroyed my Judgment Dragon? Well I know **I've** won because I play a **second** Judgment Dragon! *Judgment Dragon appears* You're' finished, Ishizu! I pay 1000 LPs and rid the field of your Hyperion again! *Her LPs drop to 1600 and Hyperion is destroyed* Since you're now wide open again, Judgment Dragon, end this! *Ishizu's LPs drop to 0 and Ishizu herself turns into a zombie and disappears* [With Dartz…]

"That's two down and either one could be exactly what I need to finally rid this world of its impurities forever!" proclaimed Dartz.

"Ishizu, no!" yelled Joey.

"Whoever you are that took Ishizu away, you'll pay!" proclaimed Yugi.

"You listen good, ya freak! Yug and I will find ya and take ya down for good, just you wait!" proclaimed Joey.


	17. Fate's Seal Part 17

Fate's Seal (17)

[At his game shop…]

"How on earth can I get people to buy this age-old game? It's been in this stinking shop for months and I haven't made a dime off of any of it. Maybe it's time to get rid of it for good? I mean it only had popularity a few years back when I faced off against Yugi Muto and while he assured me that it was a good game, it clearly isn't that great of a game. I haven't heard from Pegasus in years, probably because he's too busy with that new summoning card thing. I'll need some kind of advertisement. Maybe it's time to scrap the old ad that's currently on the outside window and replace it with something else but what? Aha, what if I implement this new summoning into Dungeon Dice Monsters? The only problem is I don't know what the new summoning is. Guess there's only one way to find out," thought Duke. *He heads out and locks his shop* [Elsewhere…]

"That guy looks new," remarked Jaden.

"Well I've certainly never seen him before," replied Alexis.

"Hold on a sec, I think that might be Duke Devlin, the guy who owned that dice game shop a while back," stated Syrus.

"Doesn't ring a bell to me, Sy but that game sounds cool. I don't think we even saw it years back for that special trip I got to choose," pondered Jaden.

"Do any of you know about that new summoning Pegasus talked about? I was considering putting that into my Dungeon Dice Monsters game," explained Duke.

"He said something about it being with Tuners and non-Tuners but that's all I can remember," replied Syrus.

"Too cool, this is game I have to see," said Jaden excitedly.

"I can explain it to you but you'll have to duel me for the rights to that," warned Duke.

"In that case, get your game on!" proclaimed Jaden.

"Let's go inside to my special dueling arena in the back of my store," suggested Duke. *They head inside to the back*

"This is going to be way awesome, I'm stoked!" stated Jaden.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" questioned Duke. If you win and that's **if**, I'll teach you how to play and we can play one game. Lose and you tell me everything you need to know about that new summoning or take me to someone who does. Sound good?" stated Duke.

"Works for me," agreed Jaden.

"Then let's duel as I play Snipe Hunter (1500) in Attack Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," stated Duke. (3)

"I'll play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (0800) in Attack Mode and equip him with Bubble Blaster, giving him 800 more ATK! *Bubbleman's ATK rises to 1600* Bubbleman, take out that Snipe Hunter!

"I activate Skull Dice and due to its effect, I roll a die and your monster's ATK is divided by the die result. *He rolls a die* 2 sounds good to me. *Bubbleman's ATK drops to 800 but Bubble Blaster is destroyed instead, leaving Bubbleman with 600* What happened to Bubble Blaster and why wasn't Bubbleman destroyed when he was weaker and why didn't you lose LPs?" demanded Duke.

"I gave up Bubble Blaster by its effect and with it, Bubbleman survived the attack and I don't take any Battle Damage. I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," explained Jaden. (3)

"I'll use my Snipe Hunter's effect, letting me ditch a card, roll a die and select your Bubbleman. If the die lands on a number other than 1 or 6, your Bubbleman is destroyed. *He rolls the die and it lands. Nice, a 4, so bye-bye Bubbleman. *Bubbleman is destroyed* Snipe Hunter, attack him directly!" stated Duke. *Jaden's LPs drop to 6500*

"Not bad but I've got plenty more left," stated Jaden.

"No matter, so do I but for now I end my turn," replied Duke. (3)

"Then I'm up and I'll play Polymerization to toss out Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Wingman, take out that Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed and Duke's LPs drop to 7400* Now you take Snipe Hunter's ATK as damage!" explained Jaden.

"That's a pretty impressive move. Little does he know what else I have in store and by the time he finds out, it'll be too late!," thought Duke.

**To be continued…**


	18. Fate's Seal Part 18

Fate's Seal (18)

Previously…

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" questioned Duke. If you win and that's **if**, I'll teach you how to play and we can play one game. Lose and you tell me everything you need to know about that new summoning or take me to someone who does. Sound good?" stated Duke.

"Works for me," agreed Jaden.

"Then let's duel as I play Snipe Hunter (1500) in Attack Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," stated Duke. (3)

"Then I'm up and I'll play Polymerization to toss out Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Wingman, take out that Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter is destroyed and Duke's LPs drop to 7400* Now you take Snipe Hunter's ATK as damage!" explained Jaden.

"That's a pretty impressive move. Little does he know what else I have in store and by the time he finds out, it'll be too late!," thought Duke. *His LPs drop to 5900*

"I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," stated Jaden. (0)

"Then I'll play Dangerous Machine Type-6, which'll let me roll a die during my Standby Phase and as long as it isn't 6, you'll find out what this card can do. Next I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Snipe Hunter! *Snipe Hunter appears* Then I tribute it for Maximum Six (1900) in Attack Mode and his ATK will go up depending on the die result and multiplied by 200! *He rolls a die and it lands* That 5 will d very nicely. *Maximum Six's ATK rises to 2900* Maximum Six, destroy his Flame Wingman!" declared Duke. *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's score drops to 5700*

"I activate my Hero Signal card, letting me replace my Flame Wingman with my Clayman (2000) In Defense Mode," retaliated Jaden.

"I'll end my turn," stated Duke. (1)

"Here goes! I play Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode and call it a turn," stated Jaden. (0)

"First off, I'll use the effect of Dangerous Machine! *He rolls a die and it lands* A 3 so I can draw another card. *He draws his card* Maximum Six, take out that Clayman! *Clayman is not destroyed* What happened?" asked Duke.

"I activated Hero Ring and since Clayman's ATK is less than 1500, any monsters you have with 1900 or more ATK can't attack him," explained Jaden.

"Fine then, since a replay occurs, I'll attack your Winged Kuriboh! *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed* That ends my turn," said Duke. (1)

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode and leave it at that," stated Jaden. (0)

"I activate Pandemonium and with this card out, Archfiend monsters stay out for free so I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000) in Attack Mode and attack your Sparkman with it! *Sparkman is destroyed* That ends my turn," concluded Duke. (0)

_"It's been so long since I last faced these guys. No one I've played against since Titan uses these cards but they were pretty intense anyway so I'm okay with that. Right now though, I have no cards in my hand and only Clayman to protect me so I'll need a good draw. _*He draws his card* I play Card Trooper (0400) in Defense Mode and that's that," stated Jaden. (0)

"I'll start by using my Dangerous Machine's effect again. *He rolls the die and it lands* With a 5, I can destroy 1 of your monsters and it'll be your Clayman! *Clayman and Hero Ring are destroyed* Next I play Infernalqueen Archfiend (0900) in Attack Mode. Infernalqueen, destroy Card Trooper! *Card Trooper is destroyed*

"Since Card Trooper was destroyed and sent to my Grave, I can draw 1 card," explained Jaden. *He draws 1 card*

"Shadowknight Archfiend, destroy his Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed* I'll end my turn there," stated Duke. (0)

"Then I'll draw and play Fifth Hope, which shuffles the 5 Elemental Heroes in my Grave into my Deck and I would normally draw twice but since my hand and field are empty, I can draw 3 cards instead. *He shuffles his deck and draws 3 cards* I use my second Polymerization to discard Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Tempest (2800) in Attack Mode. Tempest attack Infernalqueen!,"

**To be continued…**


	19. Fate's Seal Part 19

Fate's Seal (19)

Previously…

"I activate Pandemonium and with this card out, Archfiend monsters stay out for free so I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000) in Attack Mode and attack your Sparkman with it! *Sparkman is destroyed* That ends my turn," concluded Duke. (0)

"Then I'll draw and play Fifth Hope, which shuffles the 5 Elemental Heroes in my Grave into my Deck and I would normally draw twice but since my hand and field are empty, I can draw 3 cards instead. *He shuffles his deck and draws 3 cards* I use my second Polymerization to discard Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Tempest (2800) in Attack Mode. Tempest attack Infernalqueen! *Infernalqueen is destroyed and Duke's LPs drop to 4000* I'll have to leave it at that," stated Jaden. (0)

"Then I'm up and I play Roll of Fate, which lets me roll a die and draw cards equal to the die result, then remove from play cards from the top of my deck equal to the die result. Come on, big numbers! *The die lands* Four cards for me. *He draws his cards* _Perfect, just what I was waiting for. _I activate Contract with the Dark Master to discard my last 2 Snipe Hunters for Dark Master - Zorc (2700) in Attack Mode. Using his effect, I roll a die and if it's 1, or 2 you lose all your monsters. If it's a 3, 4 or 5, you lose 1 monster of my choice but if it's a 6, I lose all of my monsters so here goes! *He rolls the die and it lands* A 3 so I'll take out your Tempest. *Tempest is destroyed* Zorc, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's score drops to 3000* Shadowknight Archfiend, attack directly as well! *Jaden's LPs drop to 2000* That'll end my turn," concluded Duke. (0)

"_It's now or never. I gotta draw the right card now or I lose. _*He draws his card* I play Necro Gardna (1300) in Defense Mode and end my turn," stated Jaden. (0)

"_No problem, all I need to do is get rid of it and I can win this duel._ I activate the effect of my Dangerous Machine card! *He rolls a die and it lands* A 6? That means Dangerous Machine self-destructs! *Dangerous Machine is destroyed* Next I'll use my Zorc's ability! *He rolls another die and it lands* Another 6? Now all of my monsters are destroyed! *Zorc and Shadowknight are destroyed* I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Duke. (0)

"Then I'll play Graceful Charity, letting me draw 3 times, then toss out 2! *He draws his cards, then discards 2* Then I use Pot of Greed to pick up 2 more cards. Next I use Neo Space and with it being a new Field Spell, Pandemonium gets destroyed! *Pandemonium is destroyed* Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Card Trooper in Attack Mode! *Card Trooper appears* Next I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Now I switch Necro Gardna to Attack Mode. I think I'll also use Card Trooper's effect to dump the next 3 cards and power him up by 1500! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* Now I attack you directly with my monsters! *Duke's LPs drop to 0* That's game, Duke Devlin!" announced Jaden.

"Now that was some great dueling there. Alright now I can teach you the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. *A screen appears* With Dungeon Dice Monsters, you select 15 dice to put in a small slot that shuffles your dice and pulls out 3, all of which you pick up and roll on your turn. There are six types of crests: Attack, Defense, Magic, Trap, Movement and Summon. See those numbers on the sides of the die? Those are for the Level of your monster but notice that the low-level dice have more numbers. This increases the odds of summoning that particular monster but it also makes it a weaker monster. Any crests you roll except Summon crests can be stored in what's called your Crest Pool and you can use them later on. Similar to Duel Monsters, if the opponent has no monsters to protect what's called their Heart Points, you can attack the Heart Point directly and when all 3 of their Heart Points are gone, the opponent wins. Oh and turns are generally pretty short in this game unless you have other crests to use in your Crest Pool. Ready to play?" questioned Duke.

"You bet!" proclaimed Jaden.

"Alright, pick your dice from this bowl. *Each of them picks up their dice and drops them into place* Now them I'll start this game off with the first roll. *He rolls the die and they land* I dimension the dice to unlock Fiber Jar (0/10/10) in Attack Position. (Note, for this particular game, I'll show the stats of the monsters, which may not actually be in the real game but are here to show that Duke updated his game. The numbers indicate attack points on the left, defense points in the middle and hit points on the right.) By the way, notice that I have a path where the dice were dimensioned. It increases as you dimension the dice and is your path to your opponent's Heart Points. _When I do, you'll see just how good of a player I really am!_

**To be continued…**


	20. Fate's Seal Part 20

Fate's Seal (20)

Previously…

"Then I'll play Graceful Charity, letting me draw 3 times, then toss out 2! *He draws his cards, then discards 2* Then I use Pot of Greed to pick up 2 more cards. Next I use Neo Space and with it being a new Field Spell, Pandemonium gets destroyed! *Pandemonium is destroyed* Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Card Trooper in Attack Mode! *Card Trooper appears* Next I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Now I switch Necro Gardna to Attack Mode. I think I'll also use Card Trooper's effect to dump the next 3 cards and power him up by 1500! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* Now I attack you directly with my monsters! *Duke's LPs drop to 0* That's game, Duke Devlin!" announced Jaden.

"Alright, pick your dice from this bowl. *Each of them picks up their dice and drops them into place* Now them I'll start this game off with the first roll. *He rolls the die and they land* I dimension the dice to unlock Fiber Jar (0/10/10) in Attack Position. (Note, for this particular game, I'll show the stats of the monsters, which may not actually be in the real game but are here to show that Duke updated his game. The numbers indicate attack points on the left, defense points in the middle and hit points on the right.) By the way, notice that I have a path where the dice were dimensioned. It increases as you dimension the dice and is your path to your opponent's Heart Points. _When I do, you'll see just how good of a player I really am!_

"Here goes somethin', go dice roll! *He rolls the dice* Let's see if I can play this game well enough to win it!" stated Jaden. *the dice land* I bring out Elemental Hero Avian (10/0/0) in Attack Mode and well, that'll do it," stated Jaden.

"Not bad for a first-timer, Jaden but let's see if I can make things a little tougher here. Go dice roll! *The dice land* I unlock Maximum Six (25/15/10) in Attack Position. Then, with a movement crest, I advance him 1 square! *Maximum Six moves forward one square* I'll save the rest for later," said Duke.

"Come on dice roll! *the dice land* Well, no monster this time. I guess that's it for me," concluded Jaden.

"Tough luck but let's see if my luck is any better. *He rolls the dice and they land* I dimension the dice to unlock Snipe Hunter (0/10/10) in Attack Position! Plus, with these 2 magic crests here that I rolled, I can activate Snipe Hunter's special effect! With it, I roll a six-sided die and any monster with a distance of squares equal to the number rolled is automatically destroyed! *He rolls the die and it lands* Luckily for you, your monster isn't within range so I'll end my turn," stated Duke.

"Let's see what I can do now with a dice roll! *The dice land* Too cool, I got a pair of Level 3 Summon Crests so I'll unlock Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (15/10/10) in Attack Mode. Plus I've got a few movement crests from before so I'll use 2 for both Avian and Burstinatrix to advance them 2 squares each! *Avian and Burstinatrix advance move forward 2 squares* You're up Duke," said Jaden.

"Oh I am and wait until you see what I unleash here! *He rolls the dice and they land* I've got a pair of Level 3 Summon Crests so I can unlock what's inside the rare black die, the Warp Vortex and when I get the other Warp Vortex, it'll go on your side of the field so my monsters will have no trouble getting to your Heart Points but until then, I end my turn," announced Duke.

"You'll have to get it from the Dice Pool but I'm not about to let that happen! How about a dice roll? *He rolls the dice and they land* Come on out Card Trooper (0/0/0) in Attack Mode and that'll do," stated Jaden.

"_Such a weak monster for him to put in Attack Position unless he can figure out its ability. _Go dice roll! *The dice land and he laughs* Meet Orgoth the Relentless (20/20/50) in Attack Position! Luckily for you, my Orgoth can't reach your Card Trooper…..yet. I use 2 Movement Crests to put Orgoth within striking distance of your Card Trooper! *Orgoth moves 2 squares* Orgoth, take out his Card Trooper!

"He's not goin' anywhere thanks to a Trap Crest in my Crest Pool! By using one, my Trooper isn't destroyed by your attack and if I use 3 Magic Crests, I can increase his attack and defense powers by 30!" retaliated Jaden. *Card Trooper's attack and defense numbers rise to 30 respectively*

"You may have blocked that one attack but soon you won't have any more Magic Crests to use on your monster and when that happens, I'll be ready to take him out but for now that's it for me," replied Duke.

"_He's right, I can't block more than one attack now so I'll have to get more monsters out"_

**To be continued…**


	21. Fate's Seal Part 21

Fate's Seal (21)

Previously…

"Let's see what I can do now with a dice roll! *The dice land* Too cool, I got a pair of Level 3 Summon Crests so I'll unlock Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (15/10/10) in Attack Mode. Plus I've got a few movement crests from before so I'll use 2 for both Avian and Burstinatrix to advance them 2 squares each! *Avian and Burstinatrix advance move forward 2 squares* You're up Duke," said Jaden.

"Oh I am and wait until you see what I unleash here! *He rolls the dice and they land* I've got a pair of Level 3 Summon Crests so I can unlock what's inside the rare black die, the Warp Vortex and when I get the other Warp Vortex, it'll go on your side of the field so my monsters will have no trouble getting to your Heart Points but until then, I end my turn," announced Duke.

"_He's right, I can't block more than one attack now so I'll have to get more monsters out! _It's my roll now so let's get some Summon Crests! *The dice land* I'll summon out another Warp Vortex!" proclaimed Jaden.

"How did **you** get a rare black die?" questioned Duke.

"Well I just picked up a bunch of dice and I guess it happened to be in my pile. With Burstinatrix near the hole, I'll have her jump in and reappear on your side. *Burstinatrix jumps in and comes out the other Warp Vortex* Plus, since your Warp Vortex is close to your Heart Points, Burstinatrix can attack you because thanks to her effect, I can take out 2 attack crests and have her attack you from 3 squares away so do your thing Burstinatrix!" stated Jaden. *Duke's upper-most Heart Point turns off*

"That's as far as you're getting as it's my roll now! *He rolls the dice and they land* I dimension the dice to unlock Shadowknight Archfiend (30/20/30) in Attack Mode. With an attack number of 30, and being so close to the same Warp Vortex that you jumped out of last turn, I'll just take out your Burstinatrix right now using the 2 Movement Crests I rolled since my 1 Movement Crest was treated as 2 on the particular die I rolled. I'll move Shadowknight to within striking distance of your Burstinatrix! *Shadowknight moves 2 squares* Archfiend take out Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed* That's just the beginning as all your other monsters will meet the same fate each round!" announced Duke.

"Yeah well I've still got Card Trooper and Avian with me and it's time to see who I'll add to the line-up with a dice roll! *The dice land* _The only problem is, I didn't get another 2 Summon Crests and my other monsters are too far away to reach Duke's Heart Points. I'll just have to sit this one out for now._ I'll leave it at that," stated Jaden.

"How unfortunate but at least I can backup what I say with my dice rolls and speaking of which, it's time I start mine so here goes! *The dice land* Here comes an Item Summoning and with it, I'll unlock Dangerous Machine Type-6! *Dangerous Machine appears on Duke's field* With its effect, I can transfer any type of crests in my Crest Pool to another type but for right now, I think I'll leave my Crest Pool alone and have my Shadowknight take the Warp Vortex for a spin! *Shadowknight jumps into the Warp Vortex and appears on Jaden's side of the field* Since Shadowknight was a Level 4 summoning, he has a very powerful special ability and here it comes as I give up all my remaining Magic Crests to let him strike twice and with your Heart Points in his direct line of fire, I'll get to take out 2 of your Heart Points! Shadowknight, attack! *Jaden's top and middle Heart Points turn off* Once I get my next turn, you're done!" said Duke.

"Here goes! _Level 4 dice!_ _Time to see if I can bring out a strong monster too!_ I roll the dice! *The dice land* This'll be good as I got 2 Level 4 Summon Crests and with them, I'll unlock Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (40/30/30) in Attack Position!" proclaimed Jaden.

"Too bad he's not within striking distance of my monster," replied Duke.

"Yeah but he's in perfect position for the Warp Vortex so Wingman, jump on in! *Flame Wingman jumps into the Warp Vortex and appears on Duke's field* This is where it ends as Flame Wingman can strike and take out your last Heart Point so let him have it, Wingman! *Duke's last Heart Point turns off* That's game, Duke," said Jaden.

"I'm impressed. You made it seem like you had been playing this game forever when it was only your first time," remarked Duke.

"I'm just naturally lucky. We'll have to do this again sometime, that was sweet!" stated Jaden.

"There's still something I need to do and that's get this new summoning into the game," replied Duke.

"Now that's something I wanna see! It'll make this game better than ever before!" thought Jaden.


	22. Fate's Seal Part 22

Fate's Seal (22)

[Outside Domino Museum…]

"So that building still exists, huh? I don't even know why they waste others' time with a rock claiming to be 5000 years old depicting some pharaoh and a sorcerer that Ishizu told me was Yugi and me. What a joke and even Yugi bought into her story. However, buying into bogus lies isn't on my agenda.

"I call upon Seto Kaiba!" called a voice.

"Who said that and speak in a language that I can understand," demanded Kaiba.

"Thee be Seto Kaiba, yes?" asked MC (Marauding Captain for short).

"So what if I am? All I know is you're annoying me," retorted Kaiba.

"Does thou take request to duel?" asked MC.

"If it means you'll speak normally when I defeat you then yes," answered Kaiba.

"Duel commencing as I summon thee, known as Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode. Next thy ability be activated and thee bring out Level 3 2nd Marauding Captain! *A second Marauding Captain appears* I set thy card face down to end," stated MC. (3)

"_Although annoying, he did make a decent first move because his Marauding Captains both protect other Warrior-Type monsters he has from being attacked and since 2 are in play, I can't attack._ I activate Cost Down to discard Blade Knight for Different Dimension Dragon (1200) in Attack Mode. Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Thou turn hast ended so thee takes own turn with Mataza the Zapper (1300) in Attack Mode. Zapper attacks thy Dimension Dragon!" said MC.

"I activate Burst Breath and due to its effect, I tribute my Dimension Dragon and destroy all monsters on the field with DEF less than his 1200 ATK and that takes out all 3 of your monsters!" retaliated Kaiba. *Different Dimension Dragon disappears and MC's monsters are destroyed*

"Thee turn complete with 1 face down card," concluded MC. (2)

"Too bad you're out of monsters as I'll play Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode and attack you directly!" announced Kaiba.

"The attack is nigh as I activate thee, Negate Attack!" retaliated MC.

"I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," concluded Kaiba. (0)

"I activate thee, United We Stand, giving the monster whose name is Mataza 800 ATK per face up monster I have! *Mataza's ATK rises to 2900* Plus Mataza can strike twice so Mataza, do battle with thy Vorse Raider! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7000* Mataza, attack thyself directly!" directed MC.

"I activate my Enemy Controller and use the effect to change your monster to Defense Mode," explained Kaiba.

"1 more card be set face down to end thy turn," said MC. (1)

"Since your monster is in Defense Mode, I'll simply summon Spear Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode and attack it because Spear Dragon deals damage if its attack target has less DEF than Spear Dragon's ATK. *Mataza is destroyed and MC's score drops to 6900* After attacking, Spear Dragon goes to Defense Mode and I'll end my turn now," stated Kaiba. (0)

"How dare thee take out my monster! Revenge shall be mine with Hunter Dragon (1700) I summon thee in Attack Mode! Hunter Dragon, destroy thy monster called Spear Dragon!" ordered MC.

"I won't let you for I activate my Ring of Destruction card and will target your Hunter Dragon, destroying it and we'll both take 1700 damage!" countered Kaiba.

"Thy trap is cancelled for Solemn Judgment is activated for half of thee's own score! *His LPs drop to 3450, Ring of Destruction is negated, and Spear Dragon is destroyed* Face down card set to end turn of thee," stated MC. (0)

"I'll use Pot of Greed to add the next 2 cards of my Deck to my hand. *He draws 2 cards* Next I'll summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode and cut your monster's ATK in half with Shrink! *Hunter Dragon's ATK drops to 850* X-Head Cannon, destroy his Hunter Dragon now! *Hunter Dragon is destroyed and MC's LPs drop to 2500* That shall end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Thy turn was your last and I will defeat thy with next draw! *He draws his card* Victory is with thee!" proclaimed MC.

**To be continued…**


	23. Fate's Seal Part 23

Fate's Seal (23)

Previously…

"I call upon Seto Kaiba!" called a voice.

"Who said that and speak in a language that I can understand," demanded Kaiba.

"Thee be Seto Kaiba, yes?" asked MC (Marauding Captain for short).

"So what if I am? All I know is you're annoying me," retorted Kaiba.

"Does thou take request to duel?" asked MC.

"If it means you'll speak normally when I defeat you then yes," answered Kaiba.

"Thou turn hast ended so the takes own turn with Mataza the Zapper (1300) in Attack Mode. Zapper attacks thy Dimension Dragon!" ordered MC.

"I activate Burst Breath and due to its effect, I tribute my Dimension Dragon and destroy all monsters on the field with DEF less than his 1200 ATK and that takes out all 3 of your monsters!" retaliated Kaiba. *Different Dimension Dragon disappears and MC's monsters are destroyed*

"Thy turn was your last and I will defeat thy with next draw! *He draws his card* Victory is with thee! I activate thee, Call of the Haunted to bring back a noble monster to fight again so I resurrect thee, Mataza! *Mataza appears* Next I empower thee with Mage Power, giving Mataza 500 ATK per Spell and Trap cast on the field of thee. *Mataza's ATK rises to 2800* Mataza will do battle with thy Cannon! *X-Head Cannon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6000* Mataza's ability shall let it attack twice per Battle Phase so Mataza, attack the traitor directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3200* The turn hast complete," said MC. (0)

"I'll end this duel right now with Card of Demise and thanks to its effect, I draw 5 cards but 5 turns after doing so, I lose my hand. *He draws his cards* Next I'll use Polymerization to discard my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Grave for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Next I'll boost his ATK since my LPs are lower than yours with Megamorph, doubling his ATK! *Ultimate Dragon's ATK rises to 9000* Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Mataza! *Mataza is destroyed and MC's LPs drop to 700* I'll end my turn but your odds of coming back from my attack are next to zero!" stated Kaiba. (0)

"Thou hast angered thee and thou shall pay! Pot of Greed be activated and it givith me 2 cards. *He draws his cards* Next Book of Moon placeth thy monster face down! *Ultimate Dragon disappears, its card appears face down and Megamorph is destroyed* Next Mystic Swordsman LV2 (0900) summoned and attacking thy face down monster already known!" announced MC.

"You're joking, right? Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has 3800 DEF so your puny monster has no chance at taking it down and you will lose this duel*The face down Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (3800) is destroyed* How could that possibly happen?" questioned Kaiba.

"Mystic Swordsman haveth an effect to destroy hidden monsters without entering damage calculation. Turn endith for thee," replied MC. (0)

"You thought you'd be some kind of a challenge to me but the only challenge was me understanding your outdated language! In case you haven't learned yet, no one uses the language of William Shakespeare anymore! Now it's time for me to shut you up once and for all with my Monster Reborn card to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears* Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Mystic Swordsman LV2!" said Kaiba. *Mystic Swordsman LV2 is destroyed and MC's score drops to 0*

"Thy has beaten thee and thee shall leave," stated MC. *He disappears*

"Man I'm glad that guy is gone," stated Mokuba.

"So am I, considering that he clearly was behind in his vocabulary," replied Kaiba.

"Well he certainly gave us something to do for the afternoon," added Mokuba.

"True but his skill level meant that it was a waste of time to duel him. Someone like Yugi on the other hand is never a waste of time to duel against. After all, the duelist has a mere loss record compared to his victories," remarked Kaiba. [Elsewhere…]

"I sure hope we get to see who these guys are," said Alexis.

"Yeah, they give me the creeps and having them unmasked might make me feel better," added Syrus.

"What do you mean might?" asked Alexis.

"You know, like if they turn out to be some kind of new evil then I won't be feeling any better but if they're nice guys then I have nothing to worry about," explained Syrus.

"Whatever we discover next, we'll be ready to take it on!" thought Jaden.


	24. Fate's Seal Part 24

Fate's Seal (24)

[On top of Kaiba Corp…]

"Come my servants, we have to find a duelist to make ourselves home to them. Skull Servants, find a duelist worthy of our cause!" said Skull Servant King (SSK for short). *The Skull Servants disappear* [Elsewhere…]

"This whole thing of some guy we don't know and these other guys just hiding in shadow creeps me out," complained Tea`.

"Don't worry, Tea`, we'll find out who these guys are," replied Yugi.

"Yeah, they can't hide forever," agreed Tristan.

"When we find 'em, we'll make them sorry they ever showed their faces to us!" announced Joey.

"Is it alright if they show bones instead?" asked Tea`.

"What do you mean, Tea`?" asked Yugi.

"Look over there, guys," replied Tea`. *The rest of the group turn*

"What are they?" asked Yugi.

"They're hideous," remarked Tea`. *The Skull Servants pick up Tea`*

"Tea`!" yelled Yugi.

"What's going on? Where are these…..things taking me?" asked Tea`.

"You come to see our master," replied the Skull Servants. (SS for short) [Back on Kaiba Corp…]

"Where am I?" asked Tea`.

"You're with us, on top of Kaiba Corporation and unless you defeat me in a duel, you'll stay there and join our army," explained SSK.

"I'm not all that good," protested Tea`.

"Neither are we," replied SSK and SS.

"Well I guess that's good. Alright, let's do this," stated Tea`.

"A wise decision. For my first move, I'll play The Lady in Wight (2200) in Defense Mode. While she's in play, any Skull Servants I have in play are unable to be destroyed in battle and unaffected by Spell or Trap Cards. Next I'll play Enchanting Fitting Room and pay 800 Life Points, allowing me to pick up my deck's next 4 cards and any Level 3 or below Normal Monsters I pick up are Special Summoned automatically. *His LPs drop to 7200 and he picks up the cards* I'll play the 2 Skull Servants (0200) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated SSK. (3)

"_His monsters are gross but I'll just have to take them down quickly._ I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and thanks to this card, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand if I don't have any monsters so come on out, Shining Angel (1300) in Attack Mode. Next I'll play Fire Princess (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Tea`. (3)

"I'll activate the Dark Hole card, ridding the field of all monsters! *All monsters are destroyed* With that out of the way, I'll bring out King of the Skull Servants (?) in Attack Mode. The whole reason I destroyed my monsters was to get them into the Graveyard because King of the Skull Servants gets 1000 ATK for every Skull Servant or King of the Skull Servant in the Grave and with The Lady in Wight treated as Skull Servant while in the Grave, that means its ATK goes up by 3000! * King of the Skull Servants ATK rises to 3000* Plus you're out of monsters so I'll attack you directly!" announced SSK. *Tea`s LPs drop to 5000*

"So much for not being good," muttered Tea`.

"That was a bluff to get you to duel me and it worked. I'm actually one of the better Zombie Duelists you'll ever face. I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," answered SSK. (1)

"I'll draw! _It's Maha Vailo!_ I'll bring out Maha Vailo (1550) in Attack Mode. _Wow, I'm better than I thought though my monster is weaker than his unless I can give it a power boost. Do I have anything in my hand that can give it enough ATK? A Mage Power, perfect!_ I'll equip my monster with Mage Power to give it 500 ATK per Spell or Trap Card I have out and that's 2 but Vailo gets an extra 500 ATK when equipped with a Spell Card so that's 1500 more ATK! *Maha Vailo's ATK rises to 3050* Maha Vailo, destroy his King of the Skull Servants!" declared Tea`. *King of the Skull Servants is destroyed and SSK's LPs drop to 7150.

"You may have taken out my King of the Skull Servants but I can assure you he'll be back to take his revenge! You're finished!" said SSK.

**To be continued…**


	25. Fate's Seal Part 25

Fate's Seal (25)

Previously…

"Where am I?" asked Tea`.

"You're with us, on top of Kaiba Corporation and unless you defeat me in a duel, you'll stay there and join our army," explained SSK.

"_His monsters are gross but I'll just have to take them down quickly._ I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and thanks to this card, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand if I don't have any monsters so come on out, Shining Angel (1300) in Attack Mode. Next I'll play Fire Princess (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Tea`. (3)

"You may have taken out my King of the Skull Servants but I can assure you he'll be back to take his revenge! You're finished!" proclaimed SSK.

"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn," concluded Tea`. (0)

"I'll use Graceful Revival, a Trap that brings back a Level 2 or below monster so rise again, King of the Skull Servants! *King of the Skull Servants reappears* Next I'll play One for One to discard another Lady in Wight for another King of the Skull Servants! *Another King of the Skull Servants appears and the King of the Skull Servants' ATKs rises to 4000* First King of the Skull Servants, destroy her Maha Vailo!" declared SSK.

"I'll activate Mirror Force to destroy all of your Attack Position monsters!" retaliated Tea`.

"I'll negate it with Trap Jammer, canceling out a Trap used during the Battle Phase! *Mirror Force is negated* King of the Skull Servants, finish your attack on Maha Vailo! *Maha Vailo is destroyed and Tea`'s LPs drop to 4050* 2nd King of the Skull Servant, attack directly!" declared SSK.

"I'll activate Magic Cylinder, canceling out your attack and dealing you damage equal to your own monster's ATK!" retaliated Tea`. *SSK's LPs drop to 3150*

"You're still unable to block my 3rd attack! *Tea`'s LPs drop to 50* You're lucky to even have next turn so I'll end my turn," stated SSK. (0)

"_He's right about that, I have only 50 points left and no cards in my hand to play. I'll need Pot of Greed to even have a chance at this._ _Come on, let me get it. _*She draws her card with her eyes closed then opens them in shock and smiles* I'll use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards! _They'll need to be really good to win this duel. Well, here goes. _*She draws her cards* I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," stated Tea`. (1)

"Couldn't come up with a monster? Well that'll be your downfall as my King of the Skull Servants will attack you directly and end this duel!" announced SSK.

"I activate Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode to defend me," retaliated Tea`. *A token is destroyed*

"My other 2 Kings of the Skull Servant will destroy 2 more! *2 more goat tokens are destroyed* I'll set 1 card face down to end my turn," said SSK. (0)

"I'll set a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," stated Tea`. (0)

"Consider yourself defeated as I bring out Zombie Master (1800) in Attack Mode! Zombie Master, destroy the last token! *The final token is destroyed* First King of the Skull Servants will attack your face down monster! *The face down Nimble Momonga (0100) is destroyed and Tea`'s LPs rise to 1050* How did you get more LPs?" demanded SSK.

"It's all thanks to Nimble Momonga's effect. When it goes to the Grave in battle, not only do I get 1000 Life Points but I can set 2 more face down," explained Tea`.*She sets 2 more Nimble Momongas face down*

"_I'll need to get rid of her defenses without destroying those pests or she'll gain more LPs. _I'll end my turn," said SSK. (0)

"_Well I survived that round but now I'll need a way to win the duel. I have nothing else to play so here goes. _*She draws her card* I'll tribute my Momongas for Splendid Venus (2800) in Attack Mode and while she's in play, any non Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. *Zombie Master's ATK drops to 1300 while the King of the Skull Servants' ATKs drop to 2500* Plus you can't negate the activation of my Spell or Trap Cards. Splendid Venus, take out Zombie Master!" ordered Tea`.

**To be continued…**


	26. Fate's Seal Part 26

Fate's Seal (26)

Previously…

"I'll use Graceful Revival, a Trap that brings back a Level 2 or below monster so rise again, King of the Skull Servants! *King of the Skull Servants reappears* Next I'll play One for One to discard another Lady in Wight for another King of the Skull Servants! *Another King of the Skull Servants appears and the King of the Skull Servants' ATKs rises to 4000* First King of the Skull Servants, destroy her Maha Vailo!" declared SSK.

"I'll activate Magic Cylinder, canceling out your attack and dealing you damage equal to your own monster's ATK!" retaliated Tea`. *SSK's LPs drop to 3150*

"You're still unable to block my 3rd attack! *Tea`'s LPs drop to 50* You're lucky to even have next turn so I'll end my turn," stated SSK. (0)

"_Well I survived that round but now I'll need a way to win the duel. I have nothing else to play so here goes. _*She draws her card* I'll tribute my Momongas for Splendid Venus (2800) in Attack Mode and while she's in play, any non Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. *Zombie Master's ATK drops to 1300 while the King of the Skull Servants' ATKs drop to 2500* Plus you can't negate the activation of my Spell or Trap Cards. Splendid Venus, take out Zombie Master! *Zombie Master is destroyed and SSK's LPs drop to 1650* That ends my turn," announced Tea`. (0)

"_This child has managed to turn the duel around with literally one card. All I have are my Kings of the Skull Servants but they're no match thanks to her monster's effect. If I draw Foolish Burial, I'll be able to raise both my Kings of the Skull Servants' ATKs to 3000 and that'll be enough to take her monster out and I'll win the duel. _*He draws his card* _Success!_ I'll activate Foolish Burial, letting me send a monster from my deck straight to my Grave and I'll choose to send my last Skull Servant Normal Monster! *The Kings of the Skull Servants' ATKs rise to 3000* First King of the Skull Servants, attack Splendid Venus!

"I activate Waboku and thanks to this, my monster stays on the field and I don't take any Battle Damage," explained Tea`.

"I'll end my turn then," muttered SSK. (0)

"I draw! *She stares at her card in shock* _It's Honest, the card Yugi gave me a while back. _I'll have my Splendid Venus attack your King of the Skull Servants!

"Suit yourself but you'll lose the duel come my next turn," protested SSK.

"Not if I discard Honest from my hand because when I do, my monster gains your monster's ATK so that's 3000 more and since my monster is stronger, yours gets destroyed. *Splendid Venus' ATK rises to 5800 and King of the Skull Servants is destroyed, reducing SSK's score to 0* I won! Wait until the gang hears this! *She races off to tell them*

"How could some wannabe duelist beat me?" questioned SSK as he disappears* [Meanwhile…]

"I wonder who this person is they're talking about, Yusei," questioned Rally.

"Dunno but it sounds like it might be someone we'd better look for too," replied Yusei.

"Just how are you going to do that, draw straws? You know as well as I do that we have no idea who these guys are talking about. For all we know, they could be talking about us.

"I don't think so, Jack," replied Yusei.

"How do you know?" asked Rally.

"These guys aren't the types that judge by how someone looks. They're obviously after something bigger than that," answered Yusei.

"Well what are we doing standing around? Let's find out what they're up to and see if we can get a clue who this person is they're after," suggested Jack.

"Right," agreed Yusei. *they rush off* [Elsewhere…]

"Tea`, where have you been lately?" asked Yugi.

"I just kicked some major butt in a duel, Yugi. Some duelist with Skull Servant cards kidnapped me but I took them down all by myself," explained Tea`.

"Awesome, Tea`, that's great," remarked Yugi.

"No way, I don't buy it. Come on, we all know Tea`'s not that good of a duelist," protested Joey.

"Are you saying she's making it up?" asked Yugi.

"It just doesn't sound likely, dat's all. _What is likely is whomever we're after might strike soon._" Thought Joey.


	27. Fate's Seal Part 27

Fate's Seal (27)

[At Battle City's center…]

"This is too easy. No one suspects a thing with that new summoning being announced so I'm able to slip around town without anyone noticing. Plus those new zombie duelists that get defeated by my own Duel Monster Soldiers get sent to my lair and hidden away where only I know. Still, I must continue acquiring more zombies to choose the right one as my partner," thought Dartz. [Meanwhile…]

"We look ridiculous in these," remarked Jack.

"I know but how else are we going to be able to keep our identity safe?" asked Yusei.

"The last thing we want to do is get busted by the cops **and** be in the news for the next week or so," added Crow.

"Wait a minute, I think I know that cop," stated Yusei.

"Isn't he from Sector Security?" asked Crow.

"That would mean that the police already know we're here," pondered Jack.

"Maybe not, for this city also needed a new police force so maybe it's just my imagination and he only looks like Officer Trudge," suggested Yusei. [Elsewhere…]

"Wow, an e-mail from Pegasus! It says he'll provide me with what the summoning is tomorrow!" proclaimed Duke.

"Too cool, then we'll be able to use it when we throw down in it next time," replied Jaden.

"It'll sure bring up more customers," added Yugi.

"See ya guys later, I'll have to figure out how I'll bring the new summoning into the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters," stated Duke. *He heads inside and the others leave*

"We'd better keep looking for our new enemy, he could be anywhere in this town," suggested Yugi.

"Yeah and we'll find him soon," replied Joey.

"How do you know, Joey?" asked Tea`.

"I just have a hunch, Tea`," replied Joey. [Meanwhile, back with Dartz…]

"Another Duel Monster Soldier is born and let's give it a test on little Yugi. Rise, Goblin Attack Force! *The Duel Monster Soldier (DMS from now on) appears* Find Yugi Muto and take him down! *Goblin Attack Force disappears* Well, Yugi, are you up for the challenge against an attack force?" questioned Dartz. [With Yugi and his friends…]

"Where should we look, guys?" asked Yugi.

"The question is **what** do we look for. I mean we don't know anything about our new enemy," stated Tristan.

"We don't even know if we **have** an enemy," stated Joey.

"It's a good bet that we do with how weird things have been lately," replied Yugi.

"What's a Goblin Attack Force doin' here?" asked Joey.

"I here to beat Yugi in duel," answered GAF (Goblin Attack Force for short).

"Well then you've got a duel!" proclaimed Yugi.

"I first with 1 face down card and Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000) in Attack Mode to end turn," stated GAF. (4)

"That's a pretty strong Level 4 monster," remarked Alexis.

"Must have some kind of drawback, after all, that's what happened with monsters like this," added Jaden.

"This monster Normal Monster, no effect at all," protested GAF.

"Well that answers that," replied Joey.

"Here goes, I play Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"That monster useless. I activate Skill Drain! Effect Monsters have no abilities anymore but I pay 1000 LPs to activate Skill Drain. *His LPs drop to 7000* Now summon Beast King Barbaros (3000) in Attack Mode. Normally ATK is 1900 for not tributing monsters but Skill Drain negate effect so ATK stays at 3000. Barbaros attacks Celtic Guard!

"If my monsters can't use their effects, they're useless! I must remove Skill Drain!" thought Jaden.

**To be continued…**


	28. Fate's Seal Part 28

Fate's Seal (28)

Previously…

"I here to beat Yugi in duel," answered GAF (Goblin Attack Force for short).

"Here goes, I play Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"That monster useless. I activate Skill Drain! Effect Monsters have no abilities anymore but I pay 1000 LPs to activate Skill Drain. *His LPs drop to 7000* Now summon Beast King Barbaros (3000) in Attack Mode. Normally ATK is 1900 for not tributing monsters but Skill Drain negate effect so ATK stays at 3000. Barbaros attacks Celtic Guard!

"If my monsters can't use their effects, they're useless! I must remove Skill Drain! I activate my face down card, Spellbinding Circle, which prevents your Barbaros from attacking from here on out," retaliated Yugi.

"No matter, my Warwolf still powerful enough to beat your monster. Warwolf, attack! *Celtic Guard is destroyed* I set card face down to end," said GAF. (3)

"I play Giant Soldier of Stone (2000) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Yugi. (2)

"Soldier of Stone no match for Barbaros. Summon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode and attack Giant Soldier! *Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed* Warwolf attacks directly!" ordered GAF.

"I'll discard Kuriboh, putting Battle Damage to me from your Warwolf's attack to 0!" stated Yugi.

"I end turn," stated GAF. (3)

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Giant Soldier of Stone! *Giant Soldier of Stone appears* Next I tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Skull, attack his Warwolf!" declared Yugi. *Warwolf is destroyed and GAF's LPs drop to 6500, then Gene-Warped Warwolf reappears*

"Activated Call of the Haunted Trap Card to bring Warwolf back in Attack Mode," explained GAF.

"I'll end my turn," concluded Yugi. (0)

"Tribute myself and Barbaros for Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür (3800) in Attack Mode! Beast Machine King Barbaros attacks Summoned Skull!" stated GAF. *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 6700*

"I activate my face down card, Soul Rope, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck by paying 1000 Life Points and I'll bring out King's Knight (1400) in Defense Mode!" explained Yugi. *His LPs drop to 5700*

"Set 1 card face down to end turn," replied GAF. (2)

"I use Pot of Greed to draw twice. *He draws his cards* Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," stated Yugi. (0)

"Defense still poor. Play Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800) in Attack Mode," announced GAF.

"Another one of those monsters?" questioned Joey.

"Those are monsters that have effects that reduce their ATK and/or DEF if summoned without tributes but since Skill Drain is active, their ATK and DEF stay the same as they are on their cards," explained Alexis.

"Then Yugi will be in quite the trouble here," replied Syrus.

"He'll get out of this no prob," insisted Jaden.

"Yeah, no sweat, this is the King of Games after all," agreed Tristan.

"Fusilier Dragon attacks King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed* Machine King Barbaros direct attacks you!" announced GAF.

"I activate Magic Cylinder, dealing your monster's ATK out of your LPs!" retaliated Yugi. *GAF's LPs drop to 2700*

"End turn," replied GAF. (2)

"Here goes! *He draws his card* _This'll get rid of his Skill Drain card. _I use Mystical Space Typhoon on Skill Drain!" announced Yugi.

"Activate Imperial Custom Continuous Trap! Other face up Continuous Trap Cards can't be destroyed," reacted GAF. *Mystical Space Typhoon fades away*

"Oh no, if Yugi can't get rid of of that Skill Drain card, then he's in major trouble!" cried Tea`.

**To be continued…**


	29. Fate's Seal Part 29

Fate's Seal (29)

Previously…

"I use Pot of Greed to draw twice. *He draws his cards* Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," stated Yugi. (0)

"Defense still poor. Play Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (2800) in Attack Mode," announced GAF.

"Those are monsters that have effects that reduce their ATK and/or DEF if summoned without tributes but since Skill Drain is active, their ATK and DEF stay the same as they are on their cards," explained Alexis.

"Activate Imperial Custom Continuous Trap! Other face up Continuous Trap Cards can't be destroyed," reacted GAF. *Mystical Space Typhoon fades away*

"Oh no, if Yugi can't get rid of of that Skill Drain card, then he's in major trouble!" cried Tea`.

"I'll end my turn then," stated Yugi. (0)

"Summoning Chainsaw Insect (2400) in Attack Mode and it attacks directly!" announced GAF.

"Reveal Mirror Force and with it, you lose all monsters you have in Attack Mode!" proclaimed Yugi. *GAF's monsters are destroyed*

"Turn must end," stated GAF. (2)

"Since those Goblins have no monsters, and only 2700 LPs left, Yug can attack directly," said Joey.

"I play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode. Beta, attack him directly! *GAF's LPs drop to 1000* That'll end my turn for now," stated Yugi. (0)

"Destroying my monsters last turn makes me mad! Using Monster Reborn on Beast Machine King Barbaros! *Machine King Barbaros appears* Barbaros takes out Beta! *Beta is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3600* Set 1 card to end turn," concluded GAF. (1)

"_I have to draw the Card of Sanctity card to even have a chance at coming back because I have nothing on the field or in my hand so please Heart of the Cards, get me what I need!_ *He draws his card* _Got it!_ I use Card of Sanctity to give us both cards from the top of our decks until our hands hold 6! *They draw their cards* With Watapon put into my hand this way, I'll summon it (0200) in Defense Mode and that's something your Skill Drain can't negate. Then I'll tribute Watapon for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode but she isn't staying for long as I use Magical Dimension to tribute her since she's a Spellcaster for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode. Due to Magical Dimension's other effect, I can destroy a monster on the field and it'll be your Machine King Barbaros! *Barbaros is destroyed* Dark Magician, attack directly and end this duel!" declared Yugi. *GAF's LPs drop to 0 and GAF disappears* [Meanwhile…]

"Another soldier fails but I have plenty more where that came from and I'll do it with another Duel Monster so come forth Koa'ki Meiru Maximus and find Zane Truesdale! *Maximus appears and heads off* While I know Yugi Muto is top dueling caliber, Zane might not be so lucky!" said Dartz. [With Zane…]

"Whatever this new Synchro card is, I'll have to check it out for myself and see if it's worth adding to my deck. I wonder if anyone here has them yet or at least knows someone who does if they don't. Could the new duelist have one? Only one way to find out and that's to question them and in my case, I won't take no for an answer. *He sees Maximus* Now who could this be? He just came out of nowhere and…..is that a duel disk he has on?" thought Zane.

"Are you known as Zane Truesdale?" asked Maximus.

"Yeah and just who are you?" asked Zane.

"I'm known as Koa'ki Meiru Maximus but I prefer just Maximus," answered Maximus.

"_Koa'ki Meiru? Is that another card that the great Pegasus created into the game?_" pondered Zane.

"Forgive my intrusion but I'm here to have our decks do battle," stated Maximus.

"You mean a duel?" asked Zane.

"That's exactly right, Truesdale. So what do you say we get the show on the road?" requested Maximus.

"Well then you've got yourself a duel. Think you can handle Duel Academy's top student?" asked Zane.

"I'll do more than that, I'll turn you into a zombie when you lose," thought Maximus.

"Let's duel!" both proclaimed simultaneously. *They draw their cards*

**To be continued…**


	30. Fate's Seal Part 30

Fate's Seal (30)

Previously…

"Whatever this new Synchro card is, I'll have to check it out for myself and see if it's worth adding to my deck. I wonder if anyone here has them yet or at least knows someone who does if they don't. Could the new duelist have one? Only one way to find out and that's to question them and in my case, I won't take no for an answer. *He sees Maximus* Now who could this be? He just came out of nowhere and…..is that a duel disk he has on?" thought Zane.

"Forgive my intrusion but I'm here to have our decks do battle," stated Maximus.

"You mean a duel?" asked Zane.

"That's exactly right, Truesdale. So what do you say we get the show on the road?" requested Maximus.

"Well then you've got yourself a duel. Think you can handle Duel Academy's top student?" asked Zane.

"I'll do more than that, I'll turn you into a zombie when you lose," thought Maximus.

"Let's duel!" both proclaimed simultaneously. *They draw their cards*

"I'll go first with Cyberdark Edge (0800) in Attack Mode and set 2 cards face down to wrap it up," stated Zane. (3)

"I'll play Koa'ki Meiru Drago (1900) in Attack Mode and while it's in play, neither one of us can Special Summon DARK or LIGHT monsters, provided that I either discard the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru Spell Card or reveal a Dragon-Type monster in my hand at all of the End Phases it lasts to. I'll set 1 card face down and attack your Cyberdark Edge with Drago! *Edge is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 6900* I'll toss out the Koa'ki Meiru Iron Core card to end my turn," stated Maximus. (3)

"_With his Drago in play, I cannot Special Summon Cyber Dragon or any of its Fusion monsters because they're LIGHT as well so I'll need a way to destroy it without Cyber Dragon. Of course, if I can prevent him from having anything to reveal or discard for his next End Phase, his Drago will bite the dust._ I bring out Infernal Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode and have it attack your Drago!" declared Zane. *Drago is destroyed and Maximus' LPs drop to 7900. Drago then reappears*

"I activated my face down card, Core Reinforcement and with it, my Drago comes back in Attack Mode," explained Maximus.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn and with that, my Dragon is destroyed," said Zane. *Infernal Dragon is destroyed* (2)

"First I'll skip my Draw Phase to get my Iron Core card back. *He retrieves the card from his Graveyard* Then I'll tribute my Drago for the stronger Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate (2500) in Attack Mode. Ghoulungulate, attack him directly!" ordered Maximus.

"I activate my Power Wall Trap Card and thanks to its effect, I can send cards from the top of my Deck to the Grave and reduce the damage from your attack by 100 points for each card sent and with your monster at 2500 ATK, I'll send 25 cards!" explained Zane. *He takes the next 25 cards of his deck and puts them in the Graveyard*

"I'll discard my Iron Core card to keep Ghoulungulate on the field to end my turn," stated Maximus. (2)

"I'll use Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cyberdark Edge! *Cyberdark Edge appears* Next I'll use the Cyberdark Impact! Spell Card to return it and my other 2 Cyberdark Monsters in my hand back to my Deck and letting me play Cyberdark Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. With him summoned, I'll equip him with my Infernal Dragon and he gets all of Infernal Dragon's ATK! *Infernal Dragon attaches to Cyberdark Dragon and Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 3000* Plus, my Cyberdark Dragon gets 100 more ATK for each monster in my Grave and luckily for me, there are 10 so that's 1000 more ATK! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 4000* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy his Ghoulungulate!" ordered Zane.

"I use my Ghoulungulate's effect to remove Drago out of my Grave from play and prevent his own destruction from your monster's ATK! *He removes Drago and puts it in his pocket but his LPs drop to 6400* I've only gotten to the surface of what this deck can do and when its full power is unleashed, you lose!" said Maximus.

**To be continued…**


	31. Fate's Seal Part 31

Fate's Seal (31)

Previously…

"First I'll skip my Draw Phase to get my Iron Core card back. *He retrieves the card from his Graveyard* Then I'll tribute my Drago for the stronger Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate (2500) in Attack Mode. Ghoulungulate, attack him directly!" ordered Maximus.

"I activate my Power Wall Trap Card and thanks to its effect, I can send cards from the top of my Deck to the Grave and reduce the damage from your attack by 100 points for each card sent and with your monster at 2500 ATK, I'll send 25 cards!" explained Zane. *He takes the next 25 cards of his deck and puts them in the Graveyard*

"I use my Ghoulungulate's effect to remove Drago out of my Grave from play and prevent his own destruction from your monster's ATK! *He removes Drago and puts it in his pocket but his LPs drop to 6400* I've only gotten to the surface of what this deck can do and when its full power is unleashed, you lose!" said Maximus.

"You're off the hook for now as I end my turn," concluded Zane. (0)

"I'll return my Iron Core Spell Card back to my hand again. *He retrieves the card from his Grave* Next I play Iron Core Immediate Disposal, which lets me put another Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru into my Grave and I'll remove that one from play for Koa'ki Meiru Maximus (3000) in Attack Mode. His ability allows me to destroy any 1 of your cards so I think I'll take out your Cyberdark Dragon. *Cyberdark Dragon is destroyed* I'll strike you directly myself! *Zane's score drops to 3900* I'll simply toss out the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru card to keep myself on the field and end my turn," said Maximus. (0)

"I'll use my Pot of Greed to draw 2. *He draws his cards* Next, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode since all monsters are on your side. Then I use Overload Fusion to remove it and all of my Machines in my Grave for Chimeratech Overdragon (?) in Attack Mode and with 27 Machine-Type monsters to be removed from play, Chimeratech gets 800 ATK for each one! *Chimeratech's ATK rises to 21,600* Chimeratech, take out Maximus and end this duel!" yelled Zane. *Koa'ki Meiru Maximus is destroyed and Maximus' LPs drop to 0 and Maximus disappears* [Back with Dartz…]

"Impossible, another one has failed me! I don't have enough duelists to choose from and I must find more! Then again, maybe two is enough, after all, why waste my time summoning Duel Soldiers when they'll likely get defeated? I guess I can make do with the two already in my lair. *He heads back to his lair* [At his lair…] There are the two individuals unfortunate enough to lose and by looking at the choices, I think Sartorius will be the perfect one. If he is to become my partner, he'll need a boost from the Seal of Fate. *He puts a special stone around Sartorius' neck and Sartorius' forehead contains the new symbol* With this new power at hand and the new Synchro monster I possess, nothing will stand in my way!" proclaimed Dartz. *He laughs* [Back outside…]

"Yugi!" called Sarina running over.

"What's going on, Sarina?" asked Yugi.

"Sartorius has gone missing. He lost a duel to a duel monster and then disappeared completely," replied Sarina.

"We'll have to look for him," agreed Yugi.

"Where could he be, Yug?" asked Joey.

"My suspicion is he'd be wherever the duelist responsible is," stated Sarina. *A yell is heard*

"Someone must be in trouble!" declared Tea`.

"Yeah, let's find out who!" added Joey. *They race over*

"It's Syrus!" proclaimed Alexis.

"Sy, what happened?" asked Jaden.

"Th…th-that monster, way too powerful," stuttered Syrus.

"What monster?" asked Jaden.

"S…..S…Synchro monster!" yelled Syrus.

"What'd he look like?" asked Alexis.

"There were two of them and they forced me to duel them or lose my deck," answered Syrus.

"What'd the Synchro Monster look like?" asked Jaden.

"It was a very scary-looking monster. I had never seein anything like it before," replied Syrus.

"We've gotta find out who this is so we can take him down. _When we do, they'll be sorry they ever messed with Syrus!_


	32. Fate's Seal Part 32

Fate's Seal (32)

[In a dark alley of Battle City…]

"There's still plenty of time before my inevitable showdown with one one perhaps two of the top-ranked Duel Academy students but it'll be all worthwhile when I take them down with my new deck. Speaking of taking down, I'll continue to bring in my Duel Soldiers to hopefully weaken my opponents until the day has arrived. Now then, arise, Gear Golem, the moving Fortress! *Gear Golem appears* Your opponent is Mai Valentine!" declared Dartz. *Gear Golem disappears*[With Yugi and his friends….]

"Yugi Muto?" questioned Mai from a few feet away.

"It's Mai Valentine, what's she doin' here?" asked Joey.

"How long has it been since we saw each other?" asked Mai.

"Too long if you ask me," replied Tristan.

"What is that thing?" asked Mai. *the others look*

"Name identified as Mai Valentine. Mai Valentine must duel me," stated GG (Gear Golem for short).

"It's a Duel Robot," stated Yugi.

"More than likely it's actually a computer chip programmed into the Duel Monster," corrected Bastion.

"Whatever it is, it's going down," said Mai.

"Talking done, duel started," stated GG. Summoning Raging Flame Sprite (0100) in Attack Mode and setting 2 cards to end turn. (3)

"That's it, huh? I'll play Cyber Harpie Lady (1800) in Attack Mode. Cyber Harpie, destroy Raging Flame Sprite!

"Trap Card No Entry! activated, switching Attack Position monsters to Defense Mode," retaliated GG. *Both monsters switch to Defense Mode*

"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn," concluded Mai. (3)

"Monster Card Pitch-Black Warwolf (1600) in Attack Mode summoned and prevents opponent from activating Trap Cards during Battle Phase. Flame Sprite switched to Attack Mode and due to effect, can attack directly. *Mai's LPs drop to 7900* When direct attack successful, Flame Sprite adds 1000 ATK to itself. *Raging Flame Sprite's ATK rises to 1100* Warwolf destroys Cyber Harpie Lady. *Cyber Harpie Lady is destroyed* Set 1 card to end turn," concluded GG. (2)

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800) in Attack Mode," stated Mai.

"Solemn Warning Trap Card activated, negating monster summoning for 2000 of own LPs," explained GG. *His LPs drop to 6000 and Dunames Dark Witch disappears*

"Well then try my face down card, Hysteric Party! Now I can bring back all Harpie monsters from my Grave by tossing out 1 card. *She discards 1 card and Cyber Harpie Lady appears* Next I'll use Cyber Shield to give my Harpie 500 more ATK since she's treated as good ol' Harpie Lady while face up. *Cyber Harpie's ATK rises to 2300* Cyber Harpie, destroy Pitch Black Warwolf!" yelled Mai. *Pitch Black Warwolf is destroyed and GG's score drops to 5800. Pitch-Black Warwolf then reappears*

"Activated Call of the Haunted to bring Warwolf back in Attack Mode," explained GG.

"Not like I'm scared of that thing or anything," replied Mai. I set 1 more card face down to end my turn. (0)

"Activating Geartown Field Spell, reducing tributes needed for Ancient Gear monsters in hand for both players by 1 so summoning Ancient Gear Golem (3000) in Attack Mode by tributing Warwolf. Ancient Gear Golem attacks Cyber Harpie Lady," stated GG.

"Go Mirror Wall! Your monster will lose half of its ATK. *Mirror Wall doesn't activate* What happened?" asked Mai.

"Trap Card denied! Opposing player unable to activate Spell or Trap cards on attacking Ancient Gear Golem.*Cyber Harpie Lady is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7200* Flame Sprite direct attacks! *Mai's LPs drop to 6100* Flame Sprite gains ATK! ," explained GG. *Flame Sprite's ATK rises to 2100*

"If I don't figure out something soon, this rust bucket is going to win the duel," thought Mai.

"No way for you to win now. Gear Golem gets to run over monsters and LPs and you no longer have any way to win this duel!" protested GG.

To be continued…


	33. Fate's Seal Part 33

Fate's Seal (33)

Previously…

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800) in Attack Mode," stated Mai.

"Solemn Warning Trap Card activated, negating monster summoning for 2000 of own LPs," explained GG. *His LPs drop to 6000 and Dunames Dark Witch disappears*

"Well then try my face down card, Hysteric Party! Now I can bring back all Harpie monsters from my Grave by tossing out 1 card. *She discards 1 card and Cyber Harpie Lady appears* Next I'll use Cyber Shield to give my Harpie 500 more ATK since she's treated as good ol' Harpie Lady while face up. *Cyber Harpie's ATK rises to 2300* Cyber Harpie, destroy Pitch Black Warwolf!" yelled Mai. *Pitch Black Warwolf is destroyed and GG's score drops to 5800. Pitch-Black Warwolf then reappears*

"Activated Call of the Haunted to bring Warwolf back in Attack Mode," explained GG.

"If I don't figure out something soon, this rust bucket is going to win the duel," thought Mai.

"No way for you to win now. Gear Golem gets to run over monsters and LPs and you no longer have any way to win this duel! I end turn," said GG. (1)

"His Gear Golem has 3000 ATK and I have nothing in my hand to even defend myself so I'll need something that lets me draw cards. *She draws her card* I'll use Pot of Greed to put another 2 cards into my hand from the top of my deck. *She draws 2 more cards* Next I'll use Card of Sanctity to let us both draw until we're each holding 6 cards. *She and GG draws their cards* I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Harpie in Attack Mode! *Cyber Harpie appears* Then I tribute it for Amazoness Queen (2400) in Attack Mode. Finally I play Amazoness Fighting Spirit, which'll give my queen 1000 ATK when it attacks your Gear Golem so take out that Ancient Gear Golem, Amazoness Queen! *Amazoness Queen's ATK rises to 3400 and Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, leaving GG with 5400* That'll do it for me," said Mai. (3)

"I very mad you destroyed my Gear Golem! I have way to return favor with Power Bond to discard Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Beast, and Ancient Gear Soldier for Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400) in Attack Mode. You finished as Ultimate Gear Golem's strength doubled due to Power Bond's effect! *Ultimate Gear Golem's ATK rises to 8800* Plus you still unable to activate Spell or Trap Cards when it attacks and it deals extra damage when battling Defense Position monsters. Gear Golem, destroy Amazoness Queen! *Amazoness Queen is not destroyed but Mai's LPs drop to 0* Why Queen not destroyed?" demanded GG.

"Amazoness Queen protects all Amazoness monsters from being destroyed in battle but you've won anyway," explained Mai. *She turns into a zombie and disappears*

"No, Mai!" shouted Joey.

"Not again, it seems she's always the target of bad guys," stated Tea`.

"You want her back?" questioned a voice.

"What'd you do with her?" asked Joey.

"She's my personal servant along with other defeated duelists," explained (Sartorius).

"No way, is that Sartorius?" questioned Jaden.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jaden?" asked Sartorius.

"Let's just say we've been marveling your work at defeating my Duel Soldiers," explained Dartz.

"Dartz is there too!" questioned Joey.

"Took you long enough but yes, I am Dartz," replied Dartz.

"What are you doing with Sartorius?" asked Yugi.

"He is my new partner and I've made him stronger than ever before," laughed Dartz.

"Ready to save Sartorius?" asked Yugi.

"Count me in," replied Jaden.

"So if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get but realize this, we will be victorious!" stated Dartz.

"No way, bro, Yugi and I have had plenty of practice taking down baddies like yourselves so we'll be the ones to come out on top," protested Jaden.

"How cute, they actually think they'll win when let me remind them that Yugi barely won against me when I faced him some time ago but that's in the past and now the future will be ours!" replied Dartz.

"Brace yourselves, you two are about to face a whole new breed of danger!" stated (Sartorius).

**To be continued…**


	34. Fate's Seal Part 34

Fate's Seal (34)

Previously…

"I very mad you destroyed my Gear Golem! I have way to return favor with Power Bond to discard Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Beast, and Ancient Gear Soldier for Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400) in Attack Mode. You finished as Ultimate Gear Golem's strength doubled due to Power Bond's effect! *Ultimate Gear Golem's ATK rises to 8800* Plus you still unable to activate Spell or Trap Cards when it attacks and it deals extra damage when battling Defense Position monsters. Gear Golem, destroy Amazoness Queen! *Amazoness Queen is not destroyed but Mai's LPs drop to 0* Why Queen not destroyed?" demanded GG.

"Amazoness Queen protects all Amazoness monsters from being destroyed in battle but you've won anyway," explained Mai. *She turns into a zombie and disappears*

"You want her back?" questioned a voice.

"What'd you do with her?" asked Joey.

"Let's just say we've been marveling your work at defeating my Duel Soldiers," explained Dartz.

"Brace yourselves, you two are about to face a whole new breed of danger!" stated (Sartorius).

"I'll start off with Elemental Hero Prisma (1700) in Attack Mode and with it, I'll have him become treated as a Fusion Material for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman known as Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and now that that's done, I can use Polymerization to send him and the Clayman in my hand to the Grave for Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2500) in Defense Mode and I'll end with a face down to leave it at that," stated Jaden. (2)

"Well then I'll begin by playing Malefic Gigas (0400) in Attack Mode by discarding the original Oreichalkos Gigas from my hand. Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Dartz. (3)

"As for me, I'll play Malefic Magician (1100) in Attack Mode by discarding the original Arcana Force I from my hand. Next I activate Cup of Ace, which normally forces me to flip a coin and the result determines who draws 2 cards but with Malefic Magician out, I can choose the result for any Spell Card effect that requires a coin toss so I'll go with Heads and with that, I draw twice. *He draws 2 cards. Next I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (3)

"Then it's up to me and I'll summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and pick up Yellow Gadget from my Deck by his effect. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"Then I'll use my Rampart Blaster's effect! Since he's in Defense Mode, he can attack you directly by cutting his ATK in half so go to it Rampart Blaster! *Dartz's LPs drop to 7000* Then I'll throw down another face down and call it a turn," said Jaden. (2)

"Back to me and each turn, my Gigas gets 500 ATK. *Malefic Gigas' ATK rises to 900* Now I play Malefic World and with that, by skipping my Draw Phase, I can take 3 Malefic monsters and have you randomly pick one with the rest going back to the deck. Next I summon Malefic Kyutora (0500) in Defense Mode to end my turn," stated Dartz. (2)

"Since Malefic World is in play, I can Special Summon Malefic Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode from my hand without having to discard the original card from my hand. Next I'll remove from play Arcana Force XXI in my deck for Malefic Dominator (3100) in Attack Mode. (Note: To avoid confusion with the Malefic World Field Spell, Malefic Arcana Force XXI The World is given a different name.)Dominator, attack Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed* Since my monster destroyed yours in battle, its effect lets me skip your turn by discarding a Malefic monster in my hand to the Grave and I think I'll discard Malefic Fool to do so. That'll end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (1)

"So it's my turn then and with that Malefic Gigas gets stronger. *Gigas' ATK rises to 1400* I'll bring out Malefic Parallel Gear (0000) in Defense Mode. Next, since my Parallel Gear is a Tuner monster, I'll tune him with the Malefic Malevolence for Malefic Paradox Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode," said Dartz.

"Aw man, that's the monster I faced and lost to!" announced Syrus.

"Paradox Dragon, destroy Rampart Blaster!" ordered Dartz.

"I activate my Hero Barrier Trap, which cancels your attack since your attack target is an Elemental Hero. _This had better work or I'm facin' 4000 direct damage next round!_" stated Jaden.

"You survived my Paradox Dragon's first attack but you and Yugi will both fall!" proclaimed Dartz.

**To be continued…**


	35. Fate's Seal Part 35

Fate's Seal (35)

Previously…

"Since Malefic World is in play, I can Special Summon Malefic Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode from my hand without having to discard the original card from my hand. Next I'll remove from play Arcana Force XXI in my deck for Malefic Dominator (3100) in Attack Mode. (Note: To avoid confusion with the Malefic World Field Spell, Malefic Arcana Force XXI The World is given a different name.)Dominator, attack Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed* Since my monster destroyed yours in battle, its effect lets me skip your turn by discarding a Malefic monster in my hand to the Grave and I think I'll discard Malefic Fool to do so. That'll end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (1)

"Since I activated my Dominator's effect, your turn is skipped, Yugi," protested Sartorius.

"Well then I'll go with my Rampart Blaster's effect again and strike you directly, Dartz! *Dartz's LPs drop to 6000* Next I think I'll play Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode to call it a turn. (2)

"So it's my turn then and with that Malefic Gigas gets stronger. *Gigas' ATK rises to 1400* I'll bring out Malefic Parallel Gear (0000) in Defense Mode. Next, since my Parallel Gear is a Tuner monster, I'll tune him with the Malefic Malevolence for Malefic Paradox Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode," said Dartz.

"Aw man, that's the monster I faced and lost to!" announced Syrus.

"Paradox Dragon, destroy Rampart Blaster!" ordered Dartz.

"I activate my Hero Barrier Trap, which cancels your attack since your attack target is an Elemental Hero. _This had better work or I'm facin' 4000 direct damage next round!_" stated Jaden.

"You survived my Paradox Dragon's first attack but you and Yugi will both fall! I'll set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Dartz. (0)

"Now I can continue my onslaught. *He draws his card* I'll remove from play The Lovers from my Deck for Malefic Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode and while it's out, there is no need for a Field Spell to keep Malefic monsters in play, stated (Sartorius).

"So they need a Field Spell to stay active!" pondered Yugi.

"Malefic Chariot, attack Yugi directly!" ordered (Sartorius).

"I'll discard Kuriboh from my hand and reduce the damage from that attack to 0!" declared Yugi while discarding said card from his hand.

"I disagree for I discard Malefic Temperance from my hand to negate your monster's effect and remove it from the game. *Yugi takes Kuriboh out of his Graveyard and puts it in his pocket while his LPs drop to 6400* You're finished as I attack with my other monsters!" declared (Sartorius).

"I activate my Soul Shield Trap and thanks to it, you lose the rest of your turn but I have to pay half my LPs," stated Yugi. *His LPs drop to 3200*

"My victory next turn will be that much easier thanks to that card. I end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"I'll play my Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Yugi. (1)

"I'll use my R-Righteous Justice Spell and with it, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap for each Elemental Hero I have out and right now that's just one but it' all I need to take down your Field Spell!" declared Jaden. *Malefic World is destroyed but Sartorius and Dartz laugh*

"Haven't you forgotten that thanks to my partner's Malefic Lovers card, Malefic monsters don't need a Field Spell to stay out," protested Dartz.

"You wasted a card for nothing," added (Sartorius).

"We'll see about that I end my turn for now," stated Jaden. (2)

"Have you ever wondered what my Malefic Kyutora does? Well you're about to find out as first of all, it can't be destroyed in battle and if it battles while I have another Malefic monster out, I take no Battle Damage when it battles. Just for my turn I'll set 1 card face down and have Paradox Dragon attack Rampart Blaster!" said Dartz.

"I activate my De-Fusion card and now Burstinatrix and Clayman take the place of Rampart Blaster!" retaliated Jaden. *Rampart Blaster disappears and Burstinatrix and Clayman appear*

"Paradox Dragon, take down Clayman!" stated Dartz.

**To be continued…**


	36. Fate's Seal Part 36

Fate's Seal (36)

Previously…

"Now I can continue my onslaught. *He draws his card* I'll remove from play The Lovers from my Deck for Malefic Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode and while it's out, there is no need for a Field Spell to keep Malefic monsters in play.

"So they need a Field Spell to stay active!" pondered Yugi.

"Malefic Chariot, attack Yugi directly!" ordered (Sartorius).

"I activate my Soul Shield Trap and thanks to it, you lose the rest of your turn but I have to pay half my LPs," stated Yugi. *His LPs drop to 3200*

"My victory next turn will be that much easier thanks to that card. I end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"I'll play my Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated Yugi. (1)

"Paradox Dragon, take down Clayman! *Clayman is destroyed* Once Burstinatrix is gone, so will your LPs! Gigas, attack and destroy his Burstinatrix!" ordered Dartz. *Burstinatrix is destroyed*

"I'll activate my Hero Signal Trap to replace my fallen Burstinatrix with my Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," retaliated Jaden.

"It doesn't matter which of those pathetic monsters you bring out, they will never surpass the power of my Paradox Dragon. I'll end my turn," said Dartz. (1)

"I'll activate my Pentacle of Ace Spell and since I still have Malefic Magician out, I'll draw 1 card and gain 500 Life Points. *He draws 1 card and his score rises to 8500* Next I'll summon out Malefic Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode by removing from play the original card from my Deck. While he's out, other Malefic monsters cannot be destroyed by Effect Monster effects. Plus when he attacks a monster in Defense Mode, he deals the difference as Battle Damage to you so Emperor, attack his Marshmallon!" declared (Sartorius).

"Too bad my face down card is Mirror Force and it destroys all of your Attack Position monsters!" countered Yugi. *(Sartorius') monsters are destroyed*

"Hey, why wasn't Malefic Paradox Dragon and Gigas destroyed?" asked Tea`.

"Why it's simple, I discarded my Malefic Mirror Knight to protect it and negating its effect so it won't be destroyed even though no Field Spell is active while Gigas doesn't need the Field Spell to stay on the field," explained Dartz.

"I'll set 1 card to end my turn," concluded (Sartorius). (0)

"Too bad you're wide open and I'll dish out some damage with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode. Gazelle, attack directly!" ordered Yugi. *(Sartorius') LPs drop to 7000*

"I'll activate my face down card, Staff of Malefic World and by its effect, I can Special Summon a Malefic monster from my Grave whose ATK is less than or equal to the damage I just took so I'll bring back Malefic Magician!" retaliated (Sartorius). *Malefic Magician appears*

"I'll end my turn with that for now," stated Yugi. (1)

"I'll activate my face down card, Transcendent Wings to tribute my Winged Kuriboh and toss out my last 2 cards for Winged Kuriboh LV10 (0200) in Defense Mode and that'll do," stated Jaden. (2)

"Since I have no Field Spell out, my Paradox Dragon is destroyed *Paradox Dragon is destroyed* However, I'll now bring out another monster and he's even stronger still so watch as I pay half my LPs to bring forth Malefic Truth Dragon (5000) in Attack Mode and while no Field Spell exists, Truth Dragon will stick around thanks to this face down card specifically for Malefic Truth Dragon called Malefic Curse and with it, my monster isn't destroyed by its own effect but it retains all of its other and allows more than one Malefic monster to be in play. *His LPs drop to 3000* With your Marshmallon in play, I can't destroy it in battle so I'll let that end my turn," stated Dartz. (1)

"Then it's my turn and to start, I'll summon Malefic Empress (1300) in Attack Mode by removing from play the original from my Deck and due to her effect, she negates the effects of monsters she battles with so Empress, attack Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed* Magician, attack directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 2100* Just face it, you don't stand a chance against the ultimate power of Malefics!" stated (Sartorius). *He laughs*

**To be continued…**


	37. Fate's Seal Part 37

Fate's Seal (37)

Previously…

"I'll activate my face down card, Transcendent Wings to tribute my Winged Kuriboh and toss out my last 2 cards for Winged Kuriboh LV10 (0200) in Defense Mode and that'll do," stated Jaden. (2)

"Then it's my turn and to start, I'll summon Malefic Empress (1300) in Attack Mode by removing from play the original from my Deck and due to her effect, she negates the effects of monsters she battles with so Empress, attack Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed* Magician, attack directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 2100* Just face it, you don't stand a chance against the ultimate power of Malefics! *He laughs* That will end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"I'll tribute my Gazelle for Berformet (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn now," said Yugi. (1)

"I think I'll have a go with my Pot of Greed and that'll give me 2 more cards. *He draws his cards* Then I'll use Fusion Recovery to retrieve the Clayman and Polymerization cards from my Grave. With that, I'll use the Polymerization to discard the Sparkman I just drew and the Clayman I just returned to my hand for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Then I'll use his effect to discard 1 card to destroy Malefic Lovers! *Malefic Lovers and all other Malefic monsters are destroyed* Thunder Giant, attack directly! *(Sartorius') LPs drop to 4600* I'll end my turn with that," concluded Jaden. (1)

"You have just about sealed your fate in this duel, for thanks to you, since my Malefic monsters were destroyed I'll now be able to unleash Malefic Shunoros (?) in Attack Mode and he doesn't need a Field Spell since he was Special Summoned by his effect. Now then, his ATK becomes half the ATK of all Malefic monsters I lost so with Truth Dragon and Kyutora, his ATK is 2750! *Shunoros' ATK rises to 2750* Each time he destroys a monster, he gains half of that monster's ATK so Shunoros, destroy his Berformet! *Berformet is destroyed and Shunoros' ATK rises to 3450* I'll set 1 card face down to complete my turn," announced Dartz. (0)

"I'll remove from play my Arcana Force The Moon for Malefic Moon (2800) in Attack Mode and when he's played while I control only another Malefic monster that isn't Malefic Moon, I can draw 2 cards. *He draws 2 cards* Also, once per turn during my End Phase, I can bring back a Malefic monster of a lower Level from my Grave ignoring its summoning conditions. Now I activate Fate's Seal and with this Field Spell, the ATK of all Malefic monsters is doubled when they battle a monster. Plus I can tribute a Malefic monster to negate a card effect's activation and destroy it. Malefic Moon, destroy his Thunder Giant! *Malefic Moon's ATK rises to 5600 and Thunder Giant is destroyed, leaving Jaden with 4800* I'll set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"I play Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," stated Yugi. (1)

"Here goes somethin'! _I gotta destroy that Field Spell or he can keep negating anything I play and that'll likely cost me or my partner the duel. Wait a sec, he only has 1 Malefic monster out so if he wants to negate it, he'll be wide open for my next attack! All I need to do is bait him to tribute the monster. I've got two cards in hand and they're both monsters so I'll need to use this guy for now. _I play Card Trooper (0400) in Defense Mode and call it a turn," announced Jaden. (1)

"Yugi, you think you can defend your LPs with that measly monster? A mere 1200 DEF will be no match for my Malefic Shunoros and will only increase its ATK. Malefic Shunoros, destroy his Witch of the Black Forest!" yelled Dartz. *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed*

"With Witch of the Black Forest's effect, I'll pick up Green Gadget," explained Yugi showing the card.

"All that matters to me is that with your Witch destroyed, my Shunoros gains 550 more ATK! *Shunoros' ATK rises to 4000* That will end my turn," concluded Dartz. (1)

"Let's see your Card Trooper get out of this as my Moon will attack it! *Card Trooper is destroyed* Due to Fate's Seal's effect, I'll tribute Malefic Moon to negate your Card Trooper's effect that allows you to draw 1 card when it's destroyed. *Malefic Moon disappears* I'll set another card face down to complete my turn," said (Sartorius). (0)

"I'll play my Card of Sanctity Spell and now we both draw until we're holding 6 cards!*He and Dartz draw their cards* Next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Gadget! *Red Gadget appears* Then I'll use Polymerization to send all 3 of my Gadgets to my Grave for my ultimate Fusion Monster!" stated Yugi.

**To be continued…**


	38. Fate's Seal Part 38

Fate's Seal (38)

Previously…

"I'll remove from play my Arcana Force The Moon for Malefic Moon (2800) in Attack Mode and when he's played while I control only another Malefic monster that isn't Malefic Moon, I can draw 2 cards. *He draws 2 cards* Also, once per turn during my End Phase, I can bring back a Malefic monster of a lower Level from my Grave ignoring its summoning conditions. Now I activate Fate's Seal and with this Field Spell, the ATK of all Malefic monsters is doubled when they battle a monster. Plus I can tribute a Malefic monster to negate a card effect's activation and destroy it. Malefic Moon, destroy his Thunder Giant! *Malefic Moon's ATK rises to 5600 and Thunder Giant is destroyed, leaving Jaden with 4800* I'll set 1 card face down to end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"I'll play my Card of Sanctity Spell and now we both draw until we're holding 6 cards!*He and Dartz draw their cards* Next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Gadget! *Red Gadget appears* Then I'll use Polymerization to send all 3 of my Gadgets to my Grave for my ultimate Fusion Monster! Come on out Blue Gadget (3000) in Attack Mode," stated Yugi.

"More worthy than your Witch of the Black Forest but still no match for my Shunoros," protested Dartz.

"I'll use Fissure to get rid of your Shunoros! *Shunoros is destroyed* Blue Gadget, attack directly and end this duel!" proclaimed Yugi.

"You fool, for thanks to you, I'm now allowed to unleash Malefic Serpent (?) in Attack Mode and its ATK becomes double the ATK of Malefic Shunoros when it was destroyed," explained Dartz. *Serpent's ATK rises to 8000*

"I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," concluded Yugi. (0)

"I'll play Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (0900) in Attack Mode and I'll have him attack Malefic Moon!" announced Jaden.

"I'll activate Malefic Reversal and thanks to this card, since your monster would return my Malefic Moon to my hand, your monster is instead removed from play," countered (Sartorius). *Grand Mole disappears*

"I'll throw down a face down and that'll do," concluded Jaden. (0)

"Well Yugi, this is goodbye as my Serpent will destroy your Blue Gadget and win me the duel!" proclaimed Dartz.

"I activate Turn Jump and with this card, the turn moves forward by 1," explained Yugi.

"Not with my Malefic Serpent in play as it negates any Spell or Trap activated when it attacks so you're finished!" protested Dartz. *Turn Jump disappears and Blue Gadget is destroyed, dropping Yugi's LPs to 0 and Yugi collapses*

"YUGI!" wailed Jaden and Yugi's friends.

"Just one more of you pathetic duelists left and world domination will be ours!" stated Dartz.

"Guess again, we're taking over from here," called two voices. *They unmask themselves*

"Who are these bafoons?" asked Dartz.

"They call me Jack Atlas and I rule the duels," explained Jack.

"Yusei Fudo, 3rd king of games," added Yusei.

"Hold on, are you guys part of that group that wouldn't speak to anyone?" asked Jaden.

"That's right, at least until now so what do you say Jack and I take over this duel?" suggested Yusei.

"We're kinda still dueling though," protested Jaden.

"True but you don't have the new summoning so you don't stand a chance," replied Yusei.

"Well you both seem to know what you're talking about so why not," agreed Jaden. *He switches places with Yusei and Jack*

"Two other newcomers are going to try and take us down? They won't even last a few turns, especially since one of them will be dueling with just over half of their original LPs," stated Dartz.

"They will fall at the hands of our Malefic monsters," added (Sartorius).

"Malefic monsters!" repeated Yusei.

"Doesn't matter what you call them, all I call them is food for my monsters," stated Jack.

"_We'll take them down, Jack, I know it._ _The question is, how?_

**To be continued…**


	39. Fate's Seal Part 39

Fate's Seal (39)

Previously…

"I'll use Fissure to get rid of your Shunoros! *Shunoros is destroyed* Blue Gadget, attack directly and end this duel!" proclaimed Yugi.

"You fool, for thanks to you, I'm now allowed to unleash Malefic Serpent (?) in Attack Mode and its ATK becomes double the ATK of Malefic Shunoros when it was destroyed. *Serpent's ATK rises to 8000*

"I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," concluded Yugi. (0)

"Well Yugi, this is goodbye as my Serpent will destroy your Blue Gadget and win me the duel!" proclaimed Dartz.

"Guess again, we're taking over from here," called two voices. *They unmask themselves*

"They call me Jack Atlas and I rule the duels," explained Jack.

"Yusei Fudo, 3rd king of games," added Yusei.

"Well you both seem to know what you're talking about so why not," agreed Jaden. *He switches places with Yusei and Jack*

"_We'll take them down, Jack, I know it._ _The question is, how?_" thought Yusei.

"I'll shatter the confidence you both have with my turn as I set 1 card face down and since you have no monsters, I'll end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"Then I'm up and I think I'll play Sonic Chick (0300) in Defense Mode and set 2 more cards to join the one I got from Jaden to end my turn," stated Yusei. (3)

"So all you've got is a possessed serpent? Well how about I start my turn by playing a Tuner monster known as Dark Resonator (0300) in Defense Mode. Then I'll set 2 cards face down to complete my turn," said Jack. (4)

"That's it for your opening plays? That's such a disappointment based on your rather long speech about taking our Malefic monsters down but I'll make sure we get the victory as my Serpent will attack your Sonic Chick!" retorted Dartz.

"You're in for more disappointment as Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle from a monster with at least 1900 ATK," explained Yusei.

"I'll just set 1 card to end my turn," stated Dartz. (0)

"Allow me to finish off you Resonator as I play Suit of Sword - X and flip a coin.*He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, you lose your monster. *Dark Resonator is destroyed* Malefic Moon, attack him directly!

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have Battle Fader (0000) in Defense Mode!" retaliated Jack.

"A monster can't be played from the hand that way!" protested Dartz.

"This one can if my opponent is declaring a direct attack and since he hit the field, you lose the rest of your Battle Phase," replied Jack.

"Very well I end my turn," stated (Sartorius). (0)

"Why don't I take this turn by playing the Tuner monster Junk Synchron (1300) in Attack Mode? Then I'll use Double Summon to give me an extra Normal Summon this turn and I'll use it to bring out Max Warrior (1800) in Attack Mode. Finally I'll give them all a tune-up and perform a Synchro Summon by sending them all to the Grave for Stardust Dragon (2500) in Attack Mode. I'll toss out Effect Veiler from my hand and until the End Phase, your Serpent loses all of its effects. *Malefic Serpent's ATK drops to 0* Plus I have a face down card known as Synchro Strike, giving Stardust Dragon 500 ATK for each Synchro Material used for its Synchro Summon and I used 3! *Stardust Dragon's ATK rises to 4000* Stardust Dragon, take out that Serpent and end this duel! *Malefic Serpent is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 0* It's up to you now, Jack," stated Yusei.

"I'll play Mad Archfiend (1800) in Attack Mode and since I have a Tuner monster as well, I can give all of my monsters a tune-up to and by sending them to the Graveyard, I'll perform a Synchro Summon for Red Dragon Archfiend (3000) in Attack Mode. Next, I'll play 2 Creation Resonators (0800 x2) in Attack Mode since I have a Level 8 or higher Synchro monster in play. Then I'll use my face down Level Retuner to drop 1 of the Creation Resonators' Levels by 2. Now I can tune them and my Red Dragon Archfiend for something stronger! It'll be the very monster to take you down!" announced Jack.

**To be continued…**


	40. Fate's Seal Part 40

Fate's Seal (40)

Previously…

"Well Yugi, this is goodbye as my Serpent will destroy your Blue Gadget and win me the duel!" proclaimed Dartz.

"Guess again, we're taking over from here," called two voices. *They unmask themselves*

"They call me Jack Atlas and I rule the duels," explained Jack.

"Yusei Fudo, 3rd king of games," added Yusei.

"Well you both seem to know what you're talking about so why not," agreed Jaden. *He switches places with Yusei and Jack*

"I'll play Mad Archfiend (1800) in Attack Mode and since I have a Tuner monster as well, I can give all of my monsters a tune-up to and by sending them to the Graveyard, I'll perform a Synchro Summon for Red Dragon Archfiend (3000) in Attack Mode. Next, I'll play 2 Creation Resonators (0800 x2) in Attack Mode since I have a Level 8 or higher Synchro monster in play. Then I'll use my face down Level Retuner to drop 1 of the Creation Resonators' Levels by 2. Now I can tune them and my Red Dragon Archfiend for something stronger! It'll be the very monster to take you down! I'll Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon (3500) in Attack Mode and in case you plan to destroy him you're out of luck for he can't be destroyed by any card effect. Plus he gets 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in my Grave and with 3 being used to bring this guy out, he'll have 1500 more ATK! *Red Nova's ATK rises to 5000* Red Nova Dragon, take out Malefic Moon!

"You clearly have ignored the effect of Fate's Seal, doubling the ATK of my Malefic Moon!" retaliated (Sartorius).

"You only **think** I did for I have a face down and it's Zero Hole 2 and now all cards on the field are destroyed since I have no cards in my hand, all cards, that is except Red Nova Dragon! *All other cards are destroyed* With my attack not negated, I'll attack you directly and you lose!" proclaimed Jack. *(Sartorius') LPs drop to 0*

"I have underestimated you and your friend this is….goodbye," stated (Sartorius) becoming Sartorius. *He collapses*

"We did it, Jack," said Yusei.

"Together," added Jack. *Yugi comes back to his senses*

"Is the duel over? Who won?" asked Yugi.

"They did," answered Jaden.

"You better believe we did, those two didn't stand a chance, their deck wasn't good enough for our combined power," stated Jack.

"There you are, where have you two been? You both are due at the satellite for fleeing Sector Security! protested Trudge coming in.

"It's alright, they saved the world from total doom, don't ya think that's enough to let them off the hook?" asked Jaden.

"Well…that **is** a pretty major accomplishment and you do deserve our thanks….so….alright, it's a deal but no more of this, understand?" replied Trudge.

"Now that the evil is gone, I don't think we'll have much to worry about now," said Yusei.

"At least not for quite some time," added Jack.

"You two are like legends, I've gotta try my dueling skills against you two sometime!" said Jaden excitedly.

"It'd be a good one for sure," replied Yusei.

"You bet, I forced a draw with my school's top student Zane Truesdale and it was so intense that we were exhausted when we finished," told Jaden.

"We might just let you try," added Jack.

"Until then, we've gotta get going, later guys," said Yusei. *He and Jack walk away* [Back in Yugi's room…]*Yugi awakens*

"Now **that** was probably the most action-packed dream I've ever been in! I wonder if it was a sign of anything to come? Maybe it's all in my head? It wouldn't be the first time I've seen things ahead of time. I had the Millennium Necklace Ishizu gave me years ago and that was pretty well as accurate as it could be. Perhaps I just need to lay off the late-night snacks before bed? I guess all I can do is wait and see what the next adventure holds because I'm sure that'll allow everything to come together," thought Yugi.


End file.
